Lindy Scarlett and The Last OlympianPercy Jackson
by Katie.d13
Summary: Lindy is an average teenage girl with a superstar mom. When her mom decides to go camping for bonding time, Lindy meets Annabeth and Percy Lindy is dragged into the new world without any warning. Lindy struggles to slowly find out what her purpose is here
1. My Life Just Hit a VERY Large Speed Bump

**A/N My second Fanfic! This one takes place the June before Percy turns 16 during the titan war. I will not include the story of the lost hero until a year later then it is supposed to. Wanted to add more story to it. Hope you like it! Review! ;)**

_Lindy_

Being a Half blood sucks

I never wanted to go camping, but of course my mom insisted. I love my mom, don't get me wrong, but when she starts to plan alone time get together bonding trips, she crosses the line. Just think I could be doing things normal teenagers do during the summer, instead of stuck in a dungeon. It all comes back to if my mom didn't take me camping.

Okay I'll back up a bit. First off I'm Lindy Scarlett. My mom is Kristy Scarlett, the famous musician. She travels, a lot, which is why she wanted to take me camping. So we "bond" in between her tours. I honestly did not care who my mom was.

"It's only for a week," My mom encouraged.

"No," I told her. "That's a whole week taken off of my summer vacation."

"But this is a vacation!" she thought a moment. "You're going, whether you like it or not."

"Not," I grumbled.

I understand why my mom was doing this. She loves me just as much as I do her. It was just that every trip we went on turned into work. How was this one going to be any different? I sighed. One more try won't hurt. (It did though… a lot.)

"Not work," I insisted. It wasn't really a question. "Just us."

"and the others at the camp ground, but yes."

"Fine, I'll go," It wasn't like I had a choice right? My mother smile and threw her arms around me.

Turns out my mom lied, again. AS soon as we got to the camp site, my mom picked up her phone, and after two minutes of speed talking with her agent, she was off to sing for a charity.

"You'll be fine for a few hours right?" She asked me through the bathroom door. "GO to the pool, or make some friends."

I sighed rather loudly, (on purpose,) and stomped out of the cabin. I sat down on the chairs on the deck and watched all the other families around me. They were all having fun with each other. Brothers and sisters ran around the yards, while parents cooked BBQ. Every family seemed to be at peace, except for mine, and oddly the girl next door and I guessed her father. I tried not to listen but I did anyway.

The girl had sandy blonde hair, it was pulled back in a pony tail and it flung around as she yelled at her father. "Dad!" the girl screamed. "I am supposed to be at camp! You know what it is almost time! I need to be there to help! Why did _I _come here?"

"It was the only time I could get a cabin Annabeth," The dad said as calmly as possible."GO make a new friend," I held back a laugh. That's what my mom told me to do. Do all parents think a like?

"I have enough friends at camp,"

"Well I guess you ruined the surprise!" Annabeth starred at her father blankly. "Percy's mom and I talked and said maybe this would be a good thing to do to get your mind off of the… you know what. Percy and his mother will be here any minute."

"Percy… well that doesn't change anything." Annabeth stormed off the porch. The dad went back inside.

Annabeth caught me starring; she sighed and walked over to our cabin. I ripped my eyes away, and got suddenly interested in the stains on my jeans.

My mom walked out of the cabin. She gave me a quick kiss on the head, nodded at Annabeth as she was walking up the stairs and left.

"That's your…" she began.

"Yeah my mom," I sighed and stood up. "I'm Lindy,"

"Annabeth. Sorry you had to hear that. My dad and I don't exactly see eye to eye sometimes. We have this…Problem at camp. I need to be there."

"I know the feeling."

"I can tell. Even I know who she is."

"It gets so annoying." Annabeth looked a little bored, and fidgety, like she needed to get up and do something. I felt the same way having ADHD. "Sorry. I'm completely boring you aren't I? You don't have to listen to me."

"No its fine, I understand." We sat down again. "I get that all the time."

"So," I said eager to change the subject. "Who is Percy?"

"A friend from camp." She said. I swear she was trying hard not to blush. "He is like my best friend, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Well I have other friends too!" She was blushing hard now.

"Is he more than a friend?"

"No!" She almost yelled. Then she calmed herself down a bit. "I mean no. We are just friends." She was still blushing.

"Uh huh, sure. Whatever you say."

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation. Especially with someone I don't even know." She laughed a bit.

"Okay, I feel loved," I said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it that way."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Gods I'm bored." She said after a moment. Did she just say Gods? I didn't think about this more until later.

"Sorry I'm boring you."

"No, it isn't just you. You want to go for a walk or something?"

"Sure," I shrugged.

We walked through the dirt paths of the campsite for almost an hour. We passed a tin lake with a fountain that was lopsided. Annabeth muttered something about poor works man ship. I just starred at her but she didn't seem to notice.

We circled the whole camp. I learned that this camping trip for her was just a pit stop to her summer camp. She really lived in California. I wondered why she came all the way to New York State to go to a camp. Her family was probably rich and they send her to a special camp, I didn't ask though.

She understood a lot of things I go through. Her real mom left when she was born. My dad abandoned me and my mom when I was younger too.

After we circled the camp a second time and made our way over to the main road, and Annabeth saw a familiar car. A woman with black hair sat in the driver's seat. A boy with very messy hair and see green eyes sat on the passenger's side. He didn't look very happy.

The boy looked towards us and the women smiled. He looked at the women which I suspected was his mom and he got out as she nodded.

Before he was in ear shot I asked Annabeth, "That's Percy?" She just smiled and nodded not making eye contact with me. Her eyes locked on Percy. Just friends my butt, I thought to myself. I'm glad I didn't say it out loud because it sounded like a really stupid comment.

"Hey Annabeth," Percy said. We stood up. "And…"

"I'm Lindy,"

"Hey. I didn't know you were going to be here." He said turning back to Annabeth. His eyes widened a bit as if they were asking a question. They moved from me to Annabeth. Annabeth shook her head. That was weird, I thought. "Um, okay. Anyway my mom said we were taking a road trip, but she is a very bad liar."

"Are you kidding? I love your mom! She isn't that bad a liar." Percy starred at her. "Okay she is but she is still awesome."

"Yeah she is. What about your dad?"

"He is fine," Annabeth rolled her eyes as if sharing a secret joke. "Same as always."

I suddenly had a weird feeling. Like the expression of someone walking on your grave. Time seemed to slow down around me. I looked into the forest behind us and, very slowly, an arrow was whizzing through the air. I was aimed at Percy. I snatched it out of midair before it sliced through Percy's head. Time started up again. I starred at the arrow then looked at Percy and Annabeth. They were just starring at me.

"Whoa," I muttered.

"Lindy," Annabeth breathed hard. "How did you do that?"

"I don't-"

"Duck!" Percy yelled. He pulled Annabeth and I down behind a few large boulders as more arrows flew over our heads.

"What is going on?" I asked, horrified.

"Just stay down," Percy said. He pulled out a pen and uncapped it. Before my eyes the pen turned into a long sword. If I had blinked I would have missed it. Annabeth pulled up her pant leg and she pulled a bronze knife out that was hooked to her ankle. I started to stand but Percy pulled me down again.

"Stay put," Annabeth told me. "We'll explain later." Then they ran off into the woods.

I was sure I was going crazy. What were they doing? They had to be just as crazy as I think I was. I saw the sword appearing Percy's hand. It had been a pen at first. A pen! A _pen_! I was crazy, I decided.

I decided to disobey what Annabeth told me and bolted for my cabin. I got inside, closed the door, locked it and leaned against it with my back. Unfortunately locking it did nothing. As soon as I walked away, it blew off its hinges.

A very large guy maybe my age, walked through the door. (His large bodies made me ponder on how old he was.) "You are going to come," the guy said, "The easy way, or the hard way." I didn't move which probably wasn't smart. He laughed and pulled a sword of his back. He lunged at me. I had just enough time to jump out of the way and run out the door.

I saw Annabeth's dad on the porch with Annabeth's step family. Her dad looked at me as I ran out the door. His expression turned into fright. I didn't stop, until I was hidden behind a cluster of trees and bushes.

I looked around and saw Annabeth sprawled out on the rocks we were by before. She looked unconscious. There was a boy and a girl guarding her.

My heart started beating faster. Where was Percy? That was going on? Why was I sucked into this? As I was trying to figure out these questions and trying to figure out what to do someone appeared behind me. I almost screamed but their hand clamped over my mouth.

"Don't say anything," Percy whispered. He removed his hand from my face and gave me the knife Annabeth had before. "She dropped it when they got to her. Thanks for running by the way."

"OH, you would have done the same thing." Percy questioned this for a moment, then shook it off.

"Just defend yourself. If you're a demigod, which I am almost 100% positive you are, you'll be able to use it."

"Demigod?" I asked

"I'll explain later if we get out of this. Just fight anyone that attacks you. The knife won't hurt mortals. Just follow me." He stood up partially. I followed him, looking behind us every once and a while.

Turns out, I noticed, we were circling around the woods to get to Annabeth from behind. We got so close when Percy stiffened and stood up straight. "Ethan," he growled the same guy that attacked me in the cabin stood in front of Percy. Percy stood his ground raising his sword.

"To bad Lord Kronos only wants her," He snickered, and his sword pointed to me. "And your girlfriend over there. Kronos wants you fresh for the war, so I will have to go easy on you. We won't kill you, much."

"I saved your life," Percy spat. "And this is how you repay me?"

"Sorry Percy. You always support the side that w_ill _win. Looks like you chose wrong."

"This time I won't spare your life." Percy lunged. As soon as he attacked another kid grabbed me from behind. On instincts, I stabbed the person in the stomach. They cried out. I ran towards Percy and Ethan, who were still fighting fiercely.

"Your way to out of practice Percy," Ethan said. He then caught Percy by surprise and hit in between the eyes with the butt of his sword. Percy fell to the ground. He was the only thing that stood in between Ethan and me.

A kid ran over to Percy and held him down. They poured something green into his mouth and he instantly stopped moving. "We have and hour," the kid said.

They then looked at me. I raised Annabeth's knife. They laughed, and I swallowed hard, took a deep breath then charged. The one kid took a step in front of me, and I caught his knife with mine. I kicked him in the stomach. Ethan charged at me and jumped to the side and slashed at his arm.

Then I ran. Through the woods, and over rocks I ran. I made it to a clearing. There was nothing there but tall grass. I dove in and started to crawl. I wasn't that noticeable, but if they could spot a dear in this, (which I could,) they could probably see me.

Halfway through the clearing, I began to hear yelling. I stood up and ran, which probably wasn't very smart, but I did it anyway.

Time froze again, but this time nothing was going to attack me. A voice sounded in my head. It sounded familiar. It was a man's voice and he said, "Give yourself up, child. For I am the god of Prophecy and you will be fine,"

I don't know why, but I listened. Time sped up again, and I stopped running. I fell to my knees, and before I knew it everything went black. My last thought was; How did I get sucked into this?

So now we are back to stuck in a dungeon. I still don't know what is going on, and Annabeth is still unconscious after almost a whole week of being here. I couldn't see outside so I couldn't count days, but I was sure it was about a week.

Suddenly, Annabeth stirred next to me. Finally she sat up quickly and said, "Percy," She took a look around, "Oh Zeus, not again."

"Annabeth," I said. "What is going on?"

"Right now," She said, "No clue,"

"No, I mean what have I gotten myself into?"

"I don't even know if you really are one," she muttered completely ignoring me.

"Annabeth," I said it more sternly so I could get her attention. "Am I a…a demigod? That's what Percy called me."

"Most likely," She said. She seemed to be in deep thought, like she was trying to think of a way out of here. "I don't think they would have taken you if they knew you weren't one."

"Annabeth," I said again after a moment. "What is going on?"

"Okay, here it goes." She sighed and glanced up the stairs to the locked door. "You know all the Greek gods and myths?" I nodded. Doesn't everyone learn about them in Social studies, eventually? "Well they aren't myths, they are real. The gods usually did what in the stories?"

I thought for a moment, and then it clicked. My stomach seemed to drop to the ground. "Th-they had kids with mortals." My voice almost cracked. "But they are just myths. They were, like, forgotten thousands of years ago because people discovered science."

"It's not like the gods just disappeared, Lindy. How would you like it if you were called a myth?" Annabeth tore her eyes away from the door, and glanced at me. "How would you feel if everyone forgot about you?"

"I wouldn't like it," I admitted after a moment.

"The gods didn't just disappear. They moved with the western civilization. They went from Greece, to Rome, and even to Spain for a little while. The gods didn't die, Lindy, they just moved."

"So, my dad… isn't gone?"

"No. He is one of the gods."

"Then why are we here?" Annabeth sighed yet again at my perplexing questions.

"The next titan war is upon us." She whispered. "Kronos's side is recruiting new demigods to join their side…" She paused then her eyes flew to mine. Hers were wide. "Lindy, whatever they say is wrong. They will threaten to kill you, but you can't join them,"

"Kill me?" joining their side sounded much better.

"Yes kill you. They are the wrong side to choose. You would die anyway in the end." I swallowed hard.

"When is the war?" I asked. Annabeth took in another sigh. It was like she thought I should know all of this.

"On Percy's sixteenth birthday, if he makes it to then, he will have to make a choice. The choice will save Olympus, or destroy it. He is a child of the Big Three. The next child born from Zeus, Poseidon, or Hades, according to the prophecy, that makes it to their sixteenth birthday, will lead Olympus one way or another."

The locked door opened. A large form appeared in the light of the door way. Ethan walked through. Annabeth glared at him, but didn't dare speak. "Adelinde," He said. I wanted to punch him. I hated it when people called me by my real name. "Lord Kronos calls for you."

"And if I don't go?" I thought I sounded brave, but Annabeth gave me a warning glance.

"Then lord Kronos won't be too happy," I got the message.

"Fine," I grumbled standing up. Ethan began to walk from the room, I followed. Ethan locked the doors behind us.

Out the door we went and into a rock hallway. It carved all of rock. At the end of the hallway, I saw a cliff that looked over a city I couldn't name. It suddenly felt like there was a giant rock on my back, that I needed to hold up, after a few steps I was panting a bit, from one the humid heat, and two the heavy feeling.

I stopped to take in a shaky breath, and then I walked on trying to act as brave as possible.

Out on the cliff, stood a few guards in armor. I couldn't make out what they looked like but I know I really did not want to find out either. Another person stood on the mountain. He looked like an average college guy. The only odd thing was that his eyes were a bronzy yellow.

"Annabeth has been telling you lies hasn't she?" the boy asked. His voice was much more deeper and powerful then I expected. "Lindy Scarlett- may I call you Lindy,"

"No," okay now I sound hypocritical, but I don't like this guy, just by the way he looks, and for what he did to me.

"Lindy Scarlett," he went on ignoring me. "We know perfectly well who you are, yes. But do you know who I am?" he spread his arms out wide gesturing himself. I shook my head, but instantly knew then answer after. "Honestly! Who teaches demigods these days? Child I am Kronos, lord of time." I looked at him doubtfully.

"Yes, I know," He continued. "This host is not well fit for me. Soon though, I will take my true from. With your help, of course if you accept it. With us," he put out his hand, "Everything will be better. All gods and goddesses will be treated equally. They will all have a thrown on Olympus! The Olympian gods will be destroyed!"

"I-I barely understand what you are talking about."

"All in good time my dear. You will just have to join us, the winning side." His hand still gestured for me. I was eager to take it. I felt like I should get down on my hands and knees and bow down to him. But, I didn't, and remembered Annabeth's warning.

"I can't," I said. Kronos put his hand down. "I won't,"

"Wrong answer child," A scythe appeared in his hands. I prepared myself for death. I prayed to any god out there, whoever they were, for a miracle. I closed my eyes.

Suddenly many guards burst through the door. "She," one panted, "Escaped. The other girl."

"WHAT!" Kronos raged. Ethan grabbed me from behind and pressed a sword to my chin. "Well," Kronos said after a moment, calming himself down, "What are you standing around for? Find her!"

"My Lord," Ethan said. "Shall we-"

"YOU!" Kronos shouted. "You did not think of searching her?"

"She was disarmed sir. I thought-"

"Yes you thought. Tell me Ethan, do you think this world developed from thought?" I resisted the urge to say yes, I'm sure Ethan did the same. "NO! It has become what it is today from action! Leave Lindy with me and find the other one!" Ethan let go of me shoving me to the ground, and ran off.

"Maybe you will reconsider your answer after a few days." Kronos said to me as Ethan left.

**A/N. Like it? Love it? Hate it? REVIEW!**


	2. I Take a Lovely Joy Ride On a Beast

**A/N thanks so much for reading! I'm so happy you like it!**

**Forgot this last time but…**

**DISCLAIMER!- I DO NOT OWN THE FABULOUS PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS_NOR THE HEROS OF OLYMPUS. I just own the characters I made up, and the plot! **

Chapter 2-

Two days past and there was no sign of Annabeth. I began to lose hope she was ever coming back. I felt angry at her, though I knew I shouldn't. I couldn't help but be mad. She and Percy pulled me into this and left me there to rot.

Because they thought that Annabeth was still out there, within the mountain, they kept me chained to a wall by my wrists on the cliff that over looked the city I still could not name. If I was able to get closer to the edge I could probably tell, but I wasn't able to move less than two feet away from the wall.

On the third day, I was taken into a room that was hidden by rocks. I only remember being blindfolded and a burning feeling on my arm. I might have screamed, but I don't remember. I hadn't remembered falling asleep, but I woke up again chained to the wall. The only thing that was different was that I had three long scars across my right arm. They were still fresh and they stung. The only thing I could have guessed is that they had burned the scars into me with a torch.

After that I couldn't keep track of how many days went by. I slept much more. Every day I got a crusty piece of bread, that didn't look appetizing, and water that didn't look healthy. I ate and drank anyway. I wanted to stay alive, if they killed me or not, I needed to make it through this. I had done some thinking, and if all this Greek stuff was real, then the Underworld was too. With what the stories I heard, the Underworld wasn't a place I wanted to visit any time soon.

One night Kronos, and many others, didn't return to the cliff. I had heard some people (or monsters) talk and say they were now on the ship. Ethan, other demigods, (I still can't get over that word being real,) and monsters had left with Kronos.

As far as I could tell, I was here for about two weeks, maybe more. Annabeth left about a week ago, and I lost all hope to escape. I had cried for hours that one night. I let everything out that I had been holding in, while I was trying to be brave.

That night, when the wind blew hard over the cliff and I was very cold in my tattered jeans and t-shirt, I heard a whisper.

"Did they hurt you?" the voice asked.

"What?" I said rather loudly. "Who's there?"

"SHHH!" An invisible hand covered my mouth. I instantly thought of Annabeth. She came back! I thought. "I'm going to get you out of here."

I didn't argue. A bronze knife appeared out of nowhere and slashed at the chain on my left arm, then my right. The knife held itself I front of me."Take it," the voice said. I took the knife. Suddenly the air shimmered and a girl appeared. She had a bow I her hand and a quiver on her back. "I'm Abby," she whispered. Abby put out her hand to help me up.

"Lindy," I said. "How do we get out of here?" as I stood up, I wobbled. I hadn't stood up in a while. Abby steadied me.

"I came up the mountain." She said looking around checking the mountain for monsters. As far as I knew there were no demigods left.

"We can't go by Atlas, we won't be invisible," She murmured to herself.

"Atlas?" I asked stunned. I really shouldn't have been, but I was still new to thins. "Like, the hold up the sky Atlas?"

"Yeah," Abby's eyes then widened. She glanced at me. "Do you know where you are?" I shook my head. She cursed under her breath. Or at least I think it was a curse, it was in a different language. "How much do you know?"

"Not much," I told her. "I was taken here almost three weeks ago." I didn't tell her about Annabeth. If they were friends…

"Do you understand any of this?"

"Not really. I remember all the myths, so I connect that to what is happening."

"We need to get you to camp," she paused for a second. It was as if she was debating if that was the right choice. "Quickly,"

Two snake women appeared from around the corner. Abby whipped on a baseball cap and disappeared. I thanked god…or gods that it was dark and I could fall to the ground quickly without them noticing. Because it was dark, the chains only needed to look like they were on.

The one carried a plate of unappetizing food. She set it down in front of me. "You will be needed soon enough half blood."

Out of anger I stood up and stabbed her with the knife I forgot was in my hands. The women hissed and disintegrated into golden dust. The other one stood in shock, but then came to her senses, and lunged at me. Before she got there, three arrows seemed to sprout from her chest. She evaporated into golden dust also.

"They will notice they didn't come back after a while," Abby said reappearing. "We have to go quickly, by climbing down the mountain."

She walked over to the cliff's edge. Finally I recognized where we were. I could see the golden gate bridge from here. The streets of San Francisco weaved around buildings miles below us.

I glanced down the side of the cliff. It went straight down and we would only be able to climb down by the rocks. I swallowed hard.

Abby saw how nervous I was. She glanced at my clothes, and shook her head. I looked at my shoes, almost embarrassed from how cold I was. My black high tops looked just as normal as it gets for me right now.

Abby took off her jacket and handed it to me. She had a green t-shirt on that read SPQR. She had, also, what looked like a tattoo. It had 12 lines on it, like the bar codes for things at the store, and an owl. It also had the letters SPQR on it. I decided not to ask about it.

"Oh no," I said handing it back to her. She refused to take it though. "It's yours. You don't have to-"

"I want to," she insisted. "You need it more than me anyway."

"But-"

"Put it on." She commanded. I sighed and put on the jacket. I instantly felt a whole lot better.

"So, we start climbing?" I asked, hoping she would say, _No, I have a magic car that will come pick us up any moment!_ but no.

"Yep, and quickly." Abby lowered herself down until she hit the first rock to steady her foot on. I looked down again. It was probably a 200 yard drop. I swallowed and started climbing down with Abby.

About an hour later, and a few scary moments when I thought I was defiantly going to fall, we made it to the bottom of the first drop. I looked down the next one, and my stomach felt un easy. Abby must have noticed my expression because she laughed a bit.

"Don't worry," she said, "We can take the road from here on."

I was still shaking, but the lower we got to the ground, the warmer I got.

"We will be there by morning." She said. I didn't care when we would be wherever we were going I was just glad I got out of that living hell. Though looking back on it, that's heaven compared to what else I have gone through.

"Who are your parents?"

"My mom is Kristy Scarlett," Abby's eyes widened as I told her this.

"Okay." She said still shocked. "What about your dad."

I was about to say he left my mom and I years ago, but then I remembered that Annabeth said that my dad was one of the gods. "I don't know," that was the truth.

"Hmm," Abby dropped the subject.

Hours later, we descended into a forest. After a while it started to become cluttered with arrow heads, snapped arrows, rusted armor and knives, and old traps. "It's like a war zone," I muttered.

"Because it is one," Abby said sadly. I decided not to ask. "We are almost there." Then Abby stopped. "What am I doing? You aren't roman, you can't be or you would have been sent to the Wolf house when you were two. How could I be so stupid?"

"I would have asked the same question," a growling women's voice said. "Abigail, what is this?" A giant dog appeared from the brush. It had chocolate red colored fur and silvery eyes that were fogged like mist.

"Sh-she was imprisoned on Mount Tamalpais." Abby said nervously.

"You know perfectly well what to do with half bloods you fine."

"She was being held a prisoner! What was I supposed to do? Leave her there to rot?"

"That would have been sensible for you, and her." My hands were shaking, but they still gripped the knife Abby gave me. I didn't take my eyes off the she-wolf. I didn't trust her. Abby looked scared, and very nervous. I probably looked ten times worse than her.

"What is your name child?" The wolf turned to me.

"Adelinde Scarlett." I don't know why I said my full name, it just came out naturally. I hated my first name.

"The musician's daughter." I knew she was referring to my mother. "Three weeks you have been missing you know? You are all over the news, and your mother is worried sick. She had cancelled her tour just to keep searching for you."

"She did?" I wasn't used to my mom picking me over her work. The she-wolf started to walk closer to me. I held in a gasp. I didn't want to look weak here, I didn't know why though.

While I was thinking, the wolf caught me off guard. "Time for breakfast," she muttered.

"Lupa!" Abby yelled. To late though, the wolf jumped at me. With a yelp, I jumped out of the way just in time to get away. She scratched my left shoulder though with her claws. I dropped the knife. I scrambled over to a tree clutching my arm.

"I'm not in the mood for fast food child!" Lupa growled. "Make this easy! "

She jumped at me again. I ducted and rolled. She clawed at the tree were my face would have been. Abby had climbed up a tree and was now watching through her fingers.

I slid to the ground and picked up the dagger. I turned quickly to Lupa. She jumped again, and I rolled away.

"This was much easier with the two year olds!"

Before I could say a good comeback like, You eat babies?as Lupa jumped something attacked her.

Whatever it was it, it was three times bigger the Lupa. It pinned her down, then got up. "She is my claim," It growled.

Abby slid down from the tree and stood at Lupa's side. "The manticore?" She exclaimed.

"Let it have her!" Lupa yelled. The face of the monster smiled evilly. I had a split second to dodge the spikes that flew at me from behind him.

"We can't just let it have her!" Abby protested. I dodged more spikes.

"Are you forgetting everything I taught you?" Lupa growled.

"N-no," Abby stuttered. I turned and ran.

The beast bounded after me. I stopped suddenly and jumped to the side. The manticore ran into a tree. I was ready to fall to the ground and fall asleep. But then the sun started to rise and I found new power. I remembered that there was no way in…I guess hell that I was going to be a prisoner again.

I ran at the beast and jumped on top of it stabbing it with the knife. A few golden dust particles blew around me. I didn't have time to think about it. The beast roared. It tried to fling me off but failed I stabbed again. It decided to try and stab me with it spiky tail but I jumped off before it could hit me. Unfortunately I jumped into a tree, making my vision go fuzzy.

The manticore stabbed itself and then disintegrated.

I watched as Lupa walked over to me. I prepared myself to die, but she just looked at me with a cocked head.

"Maybe," she said, "You won't be so weak. You have proven yourself Greek. But only for now," Then I blacked out not understanding quit completely what just happened.


	3. I Let a Knife Shine

**A/N sorry the last chapter was short! **

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN THE AWESOMENESS OF PJO. THE FABULAS RICK RIORDAN DOES! **

**ENJOY! 3**

Chapter 3-

_Lindy_

I opened my eyes slightly to a dimly lit room. This room was only big enough for the cot I was lying on and the few people around me.

"Lupa is going to kill us," A familiar voice said.

"Oh calm yourself," a girl's voice said, "Look, she is awake."

I let my eyes open all the way. I saw maybe six people around me. I couldn't really tell with the lack of light. "What?" I asked them. "Why am I here?"

"We wanted to ask you that," said a boy. "You know, Bobby, can we please have some light in here?"

"Jason," another boy hissed. "Lupa might find out we are in here and catch us. I don't need to spend another day in the sheds, especially cramped in there with all of you." There was a small, short shuffling noise. "OW!" Bobby yelled.

"SHHH!" a few hissed.

"Just turn on a light," Jason commanded. "I think Adelinde-"

"Please, call me Lindy," I sighed almost impatiently.

"Okay…Lindy. I think she has a right to see us."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever you say Jason," Bobby said. I bright light turned on over head. I sat up straight. Seven kids sat around me. They all looked my age, fourteen of fifteen. I looked at my arm where Lupa had scratched me and there was nothing but a small scar there. My head felt fine, like I had never hit it before.

"We are few of the First Legion." A guy with blonde hair said. "I'm Jason,"

Next to him a girl said. "Reyna,"

"I'm Bobby," the boy from before said.

"Dakota," a guy said.

"Gwendolyn," a girl said next to him.

The last one sat, not counting Abby said, "And I'm Hazel," I doubted I would remember all their names. They all starred at me like I had answers for them, but I defiantly didn't. I barely understood why Lupa didn't eat me.

"What is the other camp like?" Abby blurted. "We know as much as there is one, and we used to be enemies. Lupa slipped out enough for us to piece some things together."

"I don't know anything about another camp." I told them. "I didn't even know there was one."

"We need to remember," Reyna said, "That she wasn't taken to the wolf house like the rest of us. She could have just figured out she was a godling only days ago."

"Actually, that's right," I said. "That's exactly right,"

"There is absolutely nothing else we can find out then." Hazel concluded. The boys in the room sighed and rolled their eyes. Reyna seemed to have kicked Jason because he said, "OW!" and gave her a shove. Reyna rolled her eyes as if saying, _that's the best you can do?_

"How did you get on Mount Tamalpais, anyway?" Jason asked me. I told them about Percy and Annabeth coming to the camp ground while was with my mom. I told them two half bloods found me, not mentioning names. I suddenly became angry with them. I continued though telling them what happened after the manticore attacked Lupa. Lupa had told Abby to leave after I ran from the beast.

"Then there camp must be fighting at Olympus," Dakota said.

"Our war is here," Jason snapped. He looked almost angry, but he shook it off.

"War," I muttered to myself as I tried to remember what Annabeth had told me. "Something about the child of the Big Three reaching ages sixteen. That's when the war will happen." Everyone glanced at Jason.

"It must be a Greek thing," he insisted. "Our war is set. I'm not sixteen until next May."

"Well that's about all I know," I shrugged. "Or, well, remember."

"Um, Lindy," Abby said. "You look terrible, are you ok?"

She was probably referring to the on my face while I was thinking about Annabeth and Percy. I hated them right now. They dragged me into this and it was like they said_ good luck! We are leaving now! Hope you don't die! _I probably looked terrified, angry, sad, and tired, all at the same time.

"Uh, yeah," Hazel said cautiously. "Well you should get some rest, while we get out of here before-"

"Lupa finds you?" a growling voice finished her sentence. A door opened that revealed the outside. I saw some kids glance at us but then continued walking. Although I was looking behind the big she-wolf, not directly at Lupa. "Back to classes," she barked.

They all stood and scooted past Lupa. Lupa walked over to the left side of the cot. I sat up straighter, preparing myself for…whatever was next to come.

"You are very lucky," she growled at me. "You showed too much potential to kill,"

"Um, thanks?"

"Don't push it," she laughed. "You will participate in activities like every other Roman, You are obviously a Greek, but that is not to be spread around the camp. "She glared at me with her misty eyes. I nodded. "This is a chance to prove you great. Even if you are a Greek," I sighed. Why did she keep calling me Greek like it's the worst insult she could think of? "Now, who is you godly parent? Your kind must at least have claiming."

"Um, I don't know." I said. She looked shocked. "I haven't been claimed."

"Really? Undetermined? Well," she laughed slightly to herself. "You may stay with Mercury…er, Hermes for now. Now go train. Your classes with Mercury start in a few minutes." I stood up and started out. "And Adelinde," she said. I wanted to kick her but I didn't. _Stop calling me Adelinde!_ I thought loudly in my head instead of saying it. "If you do not show advanced proficiency then there will be consequence. Now go," I walked out, and she leaped over me and ran into the woods.

That's it? She gives me barely any direction whatsoever, and then leaves? I was entirely confused.

Luckily a wise cracking guy decided to come hit on me. He had pitch black hair and upturned eyebrows that made him look like he was about to pull a prank. "Hey beautiful," he said I doubted I looked beautiful, I probably smelled. I hadn't changed clothed in weeks, but I looked down and I saw that I was wearing new jeans and a green t-shirt like everyone else's. I didn't smell and my long blonde hair was pulled back in a pony tail.

The boy's voice brought me out of thought. "You're new,"

"Well, thank you captain obvious," I said.

"And you're lost. Who is your parent?"

"I don't know. Lupa told me to take lessons with Herm-uh Mercury."

"Undetermined huh? We don't get much of those. Well that's cool. Mercury is in the fields right now for javelin. I'm Erik by the way."

"I'm Lindy, and thanks,"

"Yeah, well my cabin is Mercury, so let's go," Erik and I walked to the open fields he pointed out before. "We have a lot of our classes with the two other classes, Jupiter, and Bacchus." I had no idea who Bacchus was, but I knew Jupiter was Zeus.

We go to the fields and Erik stopped and asked, "You have never done this, have you?" I shook my head. "It's easy," he picked up a javelin and tossed it to me. It almost knocked me over because it was heavy and I was caught off guard. I was barely able to hold it up with one hand. "You need to work out more," Erik teased.

"Shut up," I rolled my eyes. Erik helped me steady the javelin in my hand, and showed me the right way to throw it. When I eventually did throw it, I got 11.1 feet distance. I was proud of myself, until Erik told me that everyone else normally could throw twice as far as that. I threatened to throw the javelin at him after he teased me again.

Jason, I saw, was trying to get his anger out on chucking the javelin as far as possible. "He has anger issues," Erik told me, as he caught me starring. "A lot of people here do, but he is different. His dad is-"

"Jupiter," I finished his sentence even shocking myself. How did I know that?

"How did you know-"

"I have no clue. It just popped into my mind."

"Okay…" he had a suspicious look on his face. "Well now, let's work on your balance…" I glared at him as he helped me through the rest of the course, criticizing me on every flaw I had. He told me this is how everyone was taught, with teasing and discipline. I didn't believe him at first but he had a sort of sad look on his face. So I believed him.

"We have lunch after this," Erik said. "And you look like you need it."

"I'm ready to punch you," I warned.

"Sorry, force of habit."

"You tease every new kid?"

"I-no."

"I thought so."

"Let's just go," he said.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes then started to walk in the direction of a roofless pavilion, I followed. WE were about to walk in when someone called my name. It was Reyna.

"Lindy!" she called, "Come here for a second."

"Mercury table is over here," Erik said then walked over to it.

"Uh, yeah Reyna?" I asked walking over to her.

"Well, I noticed that you don't have a weapon." I nodded slightly. "Come on over to me after lunch."

"Yeah sure."

"I have a feeling you'll be claimed tonight during capture the flag."

"Isn't that a game played by kids in the woods?"

"Not when it is played by half bloods." Reyna then walked over to a table with Abby, and a dozen other campers.

I sat down at the table Erik pointed out to me before. Every camper who sat here looked alike. They had the same type of smirk that Erik had. It makes you wonder if they did anything to you, that you really didn't want to happen. Everyone was laughing and having a good time.

In the center of the table, a small fire pit burned. It burned different colors, blue, purple, green, red orange and so on. I couldn't help but think about this being a fire hazard. I mean who would give teenagers a bowl of fire?

Towards the front of the pavilion sat Lupa. She glared at me with her gray eyes. I shivered as she gave a large bark and food instantly appeared in front of every camper. I followed everyone's example and scraped a portion of the food into the fire pit. When it was scrapped in it instantly disintegrated. It smelled like anything, and everything put together. It didn't smell bad though, it smelt good.

I didn't notice how hungry I was until I started eating. I tried not to stuff my face, but it was really hard with how hungry I was. I couldn't remember the last time I had a descent meal. After lunch Erik said we had wrestling with the Mars cabin in one of the six arenas. I told him I would meet up with him later.

I went over to Reyna's table which a few of her siblings were sketching what looked like buildings you would see in a Sci-Fi magazine. Reyna looked up at me and closed her sketch book. "C'mon," she said. "Follow me."

Reyna led me to a small temple like building. "Once you are claimed," she said before going into the building. "You'll get your magic item. This item may be your weapon, or an extra item that will be useful in battle. For now you can use a weapon from here." I nodded.

Reyna opened the door that led into a room that was cluttered with weapons and armor. The roomed glistened as the light from outside reflected off the blades.

"You originally used a knife right? Or well that's what Abby said she gave you. I still can't believe you took down a manticore single handedly."

"Neither can I," I mumbled. "But yeah, a knife would be fine,"

"Well Lupa does insist that everyone takes every class and masters each weapon. Knifing, swordplay, and bow and arrow. So you will have to do both, but yeah, a knife can be your main weapon." She gestured me to come in. I didn't even notice I was still standing outside.

I picked up a long knife that had a hilt covered in green gems. As soon as I touched it, it hissed at me. I dropped it suddenly and glared at Reyna.

"Yeah," she laughed. "I remember my first time here. I played around with at least every weapon. Being a child of Minerva, I'm a perfectionist."

"Minerva…?"

"Oh, yeah, um…Athena, goddess of wisdom."

"Oh I knew that." She rolled her eyes at me. I reached for another knife.

This one had a single yellow/orange gem at the tip of the hilt. It was a bit longer than the others and it had writing on I in another language. The weird thing about it was that as soon as I picked up the knife it began to glow very brightly. I watched as Reyna hid her eyes, but I looked straight at it, not bothered. After fifteen seconds, the glowing stopped.

"I'm sorry, I don't even know-" Reyna stopped me.

"Its okay. Don't apologize. That is a good thing." She looked like she was in deep thought. I couldn't help but ask-

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I want you on my team for capture the flag tonight."

**I was thinking of ending the chapter here, but I decided not to. ;)  
><strong>

Reyna showed me to arena2, for wrestling. As I walked away she muttered something about the sun god and capture the flag. I ignored it and walked over to Erik and his siblings.

"Lindy!" one girl said named Maria. "You are just in time to start!"

"Yeah, to get killed!" another guy said, named Joe.

"Thanks guys," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "Love the support." I gave a thumbs up, and a odd smirk.

"No problem." They both said.

I sucked at this. I failed at even trying to pin my partner to the ground. Of course I was paired with a Mars kid so I had about a 1 in a 1000 chance to win.

The classes went by slowly. I was thrown to the ground a lot in all of them. I was okay at swords play, and rocked at bow and arrow. I was tired before the end of every class though. I kept reminding myself what Lupa said. I didn't want to face consequences for failing classes.

I figured out that once half bloods knew who they were, monsters could find them more easily. So I ruled out leaving the camp because without proper training, that would be suicidal.

Everyone was trying to figure me out. No one could tell completely who my father was. A lot of people thought Apollo because of who my mom was. Some thought Bacchus, (which is Dionysus) or Ceres (Demeter) because of my liking to be outside with plants. I told them it couldn't be Demeter because of my mom but they said maybe I was adopted. I doubted that idea.

I knew myself the best and I couldn't figure out who I really was. I of all people should be able to figure this out, but it wasn't as easy as it sounds.

The entire day went by slowly. I didn't really excel at anything in particular, and didn't completely suck at others. (Except wrestling.) I, (and everyone else,) was clueless.

I definitely didn't know it then, but I would soon figure out that the one game of capture the flag would change my life forever. For better or for worse, I still don't know.


	4. I Break the Ice

**A/N it is taking me a bit longer to post this chapter. 1) Because I ****HATE**** my Reading teacher for giving us so much freaking home work. 2) I just finished up our school play so the practices were taking away from me typing time and 3) right now I'm eating my ****fav type of chips salt and vinegar**** and they make my hands slippery. It's a little hard to type with vinegar on your hands.**

**DISCLAIMER- …. Wait do I have to say it again…. **_**YES!**_** (The voice in my head yelled) FINE! I told it. ANYWAY! I do not own PJO or any of the characters. I just own Lindy and any other character I made up. Oh and the plot! (YOU HAPPY NOW STUPID VOICE?) **_**Yes, **_**it responded.**

_Lindy_

The senior counselor of the Mercury cabin was a guy named Colton. He was a little rougher than the other Mercury kids. He almost treated us like military campers.

Colton led the cabin to dinner. "Mercury cabin!" he yelled. "Move out!" I think he was expecting us all to get in a straight line, because he scowled at us when we walked in a blob of campers.

Compared to the Minerva campers we were probably a group of kindergarteners. Their group was walking in two single file lines with the head counselor, Reyna, at the head.

I watched as Jason walked alone. His hands were in his pockets and his head was down. He looked almost depressed. I wondered how long he has been walking alone to dinner, and sitting alone at dinner. How long had he known he was son of the king of the gods?

We walked into the dinning pavilion with every other cabin. Food was served and we burnt some of it as a sacrifice to the gods. After a few minutes, Erik poked my arm and said, "Don't look now, but it looks like Lupa is trying to burn a hole in your back."

I looked behind me at Lupa, and she looked like she was ready to jump on me. She was sure enough glaring at me. I turned back to my food, no longer having an appetite. Erik laughed.

"I told you not to look," He said. I punched him in the arm. After everyone was finished, Lupa growled at us to be quiet.

"Just as a reminder," she growled looking my way as if saying, _for the new brat at the Mercury table… _"Mars, (red) currently has the possession of the flags." There was a roar of cheering from their table. "They have joined forces with Ceres, Venus, and Bacchus. Minerva, (blue) has joined with Mercury, Apollo, and Jupiter. Anything goes, just don't kill each other." She laughed evilly. "Suit up and go…fight."

Suddenly the tables filled with armor, shields and helmets. Everyone suited up and then marched off to the woods. Lupa had barely given any direction so Erik told me what to do as he helped fix my armor straps. I only weighed like 150 lbs., but with the armor I was sure I weighed an extra hundred.

"The border is the long wall of rocks," Erik explained. "Reyna wants you on defense, so just guard the flag. Make sure the other team doesn't get to the flag…got it?"

"Yeah, I guess," I responded still uneasy about all of this. "Wait, so they will actually hurt us?"

"Yeah it's a training exercise. Use your shield and you'll be fine. Oh and watch out for Chase's boomerang blade."

"Boomerang?" I was sure he was kidding. What would a boomerang do?

"Just trust me; you don't want to get hit by that."

We made it to the border and the two teams drifted apart to their separate sides. Reyna hid our flag on the highest branch in the tallest tree far, far away from the border. She told me to sit on a branch a few braches down to guard it. It was about thirty feet in the air, but I pushed through it.

Yes sadly, I'm afraid of heights. They freak me out and I feel like I am going to fall and die. Don't judge me! Every half blood has a weakness! Mine is heights and...Well, my fatal flaw you'll find out later.

"Guard it," Reyna told me pulling me out of my thoughts. "And we are good," She then ran off with Jason and the rest of the team at her heals. Erik gave me thumbs up; a good luck then ran off. I was about to ask why I was the only one guarding the flag, but they were already out of hearing distance without me screaming. I was the only one in a 100 yd radius of the flag; I'm doomed.

The sun went down completely, and a whistle blew. I heard the clashing and clanging of swords in the distance. I couldn't see a thing though. I had seen some people putting what looked like contacts in before. I had asked them what they were for, and they said that they were magic and helped them see in the dark. Erik, Reyna and Jason were some of these people. I had nothing so it was impossible for me to see through the trees.

Then I heard the sound of someone setting up an arrow in a bow, getting ready to shoot. I don't know how I heard that or how I even knew what that kind of thing sounded like, it just came naturally. I pulled the shield over my face just in time, for the arrow to hit me. It made a loud_ CLANG_ sound and I heard someone curse in the distance.

Multiple more flew my way; I blocked them all with the shield. The blow was almost hard enough to knock me off the branch but I locked my legs around the branch tightly. My shield now had many dents in it. One more blow, and the arrow could slice right through the metal. I threw the shield to the side.

Another arrow flew my way, and I caught it, like I had the last time. There was a loud gasp, and then a small laugh. I threw the arrow to the ground. I was beginning to get very frustrated with the darkness.

Then something very strange happened. My own eyesight wasn't fuzzed with the darkness anymore. MY sight was willed with light. Like night vision. I couldn't no longer see only a foot in front of me, I could see as far as I could if it were light out.

I looked up at the silvery colored flag with the Minerva symbol on it. It was still there, but it was clearly visible to me. I glanced back deeper into the forest, and a few guys and two girls. The only one I recognized was Chase, only because of the boomerang he carried. In one hand was his sword in the other was his boomerang. It had blades on it, and they seemed to be iced over. Something told me it wasn't a good idea to get hit with that.

Chase made a sign with his hands. I don't know what it meant but it gestured towards me and the flag. Someone notched another arrow, and shot it. This arrow didn't hit me though. It hit the tree next to this one. It started spurting gas. Even with my new found ability, I couldn't see through the fog that surrounded me. I heard running through the leaves and knew that they were getting closer.

I faced m fear once again, and found a thick branch to stand on. The kids climbed up the tree after me. Chase climbed right up to me. I held my knife at the read, but he just threw his boomerang at me. It sliced my left arm and it shouldn't have been a bad cut, but it began to sting, badly.

I watched in horror as the cut began to freeze. It didn't only freeze the cut; it froze my entire arm from my wrist to right below my shoulder. Chase smiled as his ice blade returned to his hands. I tried to ignore the pain and keep fighting.

I suddenly go t really mad. These guys were just bullies with blades and boomerangs. They are nothing but that. They don't have a life, they just spend their days picking on smaller kids…*cough cough*…me…*cough.* they just want to win because they want the power. I hate these kinds of kids.

Chase was climbing quickly and very fast past me. I had been too stunned to notice right away.

I came to my senses, strapped my knife to my side, and climbed after him as quickly as possible. I caught up to him when he was only feet from the flag. At the same instant I yanked Chase's ankle my ankle was yanked by a girl who had been following me up the tree. Fortunately I pulled Chase down. Unfortunately, he grabbed the flag on his way down. All three of us fell. I landed on the girl and Chase landed next to us.

"Get off me you Greek!" the girl yelled, as if Greek was the worst insult she could think of. She didn't have to tell me twice. I didn't even know how she knew that, but I didn't care I guess it isn't a secret anymore.

I scrambled off the girl and ran after Chase.

Chase's friends shot arrows at me and ran after me but missed and couldn't catch up. We ran for maybe 100 yards, when Chase threw his boomerang back at me, it was aimed right at my head. I had little time to react but I pulled my knife up to try and block it. On contact when our two blades met, his icy boomerang shattered. Chase's eyes widened and filled with anger but he kept running.

After another minute I could see the wall border ahead. I did the only thing I could think of. I threw my knife directly at Chase. I didn't intend to hurt him, it was just on instinct. I watched in horror at what I did as the knife flew through the air. I didn't want to try and kill him!

Luckily I had horrible aim, and the knife hit the flag and pinned it to a tree. Chase kept on running a few steps until he figured out the flag was gone. Chase slid and turned to where the flag was pinned. I got there first and ripped my blade from the tree. I put it right underneath Chase's chin.

I was shocked when he yelled, "OW!" and scrambled backwards onto the ground.

"What?" I asked trying hard not to laugh. "I didn't do anything to you!" I glanced at my blade. The tip looked like it was just stuck into a fire pit, because it was red hot. It seemed to be starting to fade. Chase stood up, and pulled out his sword.

I caught his first strike with my knife. "You shouldn't have even come here." He muttered to me, pushing me against the tree. "You don't belong here."

"Neither do you!" someone said behind Chase. Chase's blade was instantly pulled from his hands.

He had time to say, "What the-"before I swung my leg and kicked his head. I looked pretty dumb doing it because I fell over in the process, but I still hit him hard enough to knock him out.

I sat up laughing at myself for being so stupid, and leaned my head up against the tree smiling. I jumped when someone asked me, "Are you okay?"

"Uh," I had forgotten about the unknown voice from before.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." The air shimmered, and Erik appeared. He seemed to have been taking a San Francisco Giants baseball cap off. He put his hand out to help me stand up. When our hands touched there was a singing sound. Erik pulled his hand away blowing one it. "Hot!" he yelped. "Really hot!"

"What?" I asked in alarm.

"You burnt me?" he said it almost like a question.

"I what? That is impossible!" I glanced down at my hands. They seemed normal, but that lead me to look at my left arm, and I saw that the ice was nearly all melted away. The left over water on my arm was steaming.

"Not really," Erik said. "It's rare for kids of Vulcan, but not impossible." I was still examining my arms. "You know, you're a klutz." I let my arms flop to my side, and I stood up, and put them on my hips.

"Really?" I asked him. "You even found something to tease me about, now?" He snickered. "I'll burn you!" I warned, and he took a cautious step back but was still laughing.

"What about the game?" I asked him, eager to change the subject.

"Jason should be crossing the border with the flag right…about…now." As soon as he finished, Jason jumped over the border with the flag with everyone close at his heels. The flag began to change to a silvery shade of blue. A lightning bolt appeared for the emblem.

We all went over to meet Jason and cheered around him. The other team just glared hopelessly at Jason, but some still smiled. They were probably his friends. My eyes drifted over to where Chase lay. He had sat up not, rubbing his head. He was muttering something. All I caught was, "Come…Now." No one noticed but me.

The cheering stopped abruptly as a giant roar echoed through the woods. We stood our ground, ready to fight. Jason dropped the flag and held up a spear like everyone else held their weapons. Chase stood up and looked around with the rest of us. Campers had gotten the picture not to touch me after I burnt a few kids, so I was far out of the group almost.

I then heard pounding footsteps as if something very large was running towards us. Everyone turned to the left towards the sound. "A Laestyonian giant." Hazel murmured. I didn't know what she meant, except for the giant part.

Abby came up to me from behind. "It's after you," she said shakily.

"Why?" I asked, not necessarily to her, more to the gods. "What does it want with me?"

Abby shrugged. "For now we don't question it. Now we fight it."

"Perfect," Jason muttered. "Of course this would happen so close to the war; Typical."

We all scattered. Some jumped behind trees, and into bushes, some charged, some stayed back as a second blow. I was shoved into a thorn bush. "Stay down," Abby commanded. I was going to protest but she ran off towards the giant. I jumped as someone behind me said, "You are a coward." I turned to see Chase. "You should be fighting not hiding. Especially because it is after you."

"What aren't you fighting?" I growled.

"It's not my fight," he said.

"You summoned it, didn't you?"

"Yeah, too bad you won't remember that though once they catch you."

"It won't catch me." I had a feeling I just jinxed it. I cursed in my mind…very loudly. "And when it's dead, I'll report you."

"Oo!" he said sarcastically I glared at him. "I'm so scared of a tattle tale!"

"Shut up!" I hissed. "You are a spy,"

"Yeah, pretty much." He laughed then looked to our right. "I would start running."

The giant monster was approaching. Chase pulled me behind him, down a small hill. I scrambled to my feet at the bottom. I ran from the beast.

The giant smiled and sped up. When we were only twelve feet apart, I dove to the side. He slid to a stop and ran at me again. This time I didn't have much time to stand up and run.

The giant was able to scoop me up. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was, "Lindy!" The voice I recognized as Erik's.

**A/N: HAHA! I did it! I finished it in about three hours…+ dinner time, and time I needed to go to the bathroom and do the dishes. And all while I was eating My fav chips! ;) **_**REVIEW!**_:))


	5. Bravery, Strength and Determination

**A/N: I did this chapter a little different to what It actually is in the book. It's like me character…well just read and find out. I actually have seven chapters done in my notebook. It takes up a total of 89 pages so far! I am so excited about this! Hope you like! ;)**

**DISCLAIMER!- I DON'T OWN PJO! (I wish I did though) I own only my characters, and the plot! :))**

_Lindy_

Not much was different sense the time I fell asleep on the mountain, still chained to the wall…*sigh.* For some reason, though, I was exhausted, I woke up breathing hard, sweating, and my heart was beating a hundred miles a second. I was still wearing my jeans and t-shirt, and I was still freezing. I also had a knife strapped to my side. It was long, and it was bronze. It had one yellow gem at its hilt. I was ready to use it when-

**A/N: I'm trying to infer Lindy forgot everything that happened from the point Abby saved her, to the giant capturing her, during capture the flag. Just wanted to make it clear! **

Two snake women walked through the doors. "Sssshe isss to be moved, tonight." One hissed. They nodded and slithered over to me. They grabbed my shoulders and the chains seemed to melt away. They pushed me through the doors down the long rocky hallway to another door that led outside.

My hands were then tied behind my back, and a bag was thrown over my head. Then I was pushed into the car the snake women on either side of me as I was placed on the floor of the limo.

"Ready to take a road trip?" a deep man's voice asked me. Being ADHD I didn't answer that question, I asked my own to myself. Why was a bag put over my head? My answer came when I felt like I was spinning, and I blacked out.

This time, I woke up somewhere totally different. I was in some type of garden with a variety of statues. They seemed to stare at me, so I tried not to look at them. I was lying on a stone park bench. It was hard to sit up because of what the bench was doing to my back. I forced myself to get up, anyway.

No one was around so I stood up and looked around. The dagger that I had before was still strapped to my jeans, so I took it out to protect myself from anything that attacks.

I searched the area. The name of the place I was at was called Aunty Em's Garden gnome Emporium. It was almost impossible to make out with my dyslexia. Cursive is my enemy. As I continued to walk around the building, the scattered statue's eyes seemed to follow me, like they say the eyes of the Monelisa can do.

I heard a noise behind me. I jumped and turned towards the noise, and pointed my knife in that direction. I found that it was pointed directly at a familiar face's chin. Kronos smiled as he calmly grabbed my wrists. I held the knife firmly in my two hands, trying not to let him push my hands away. I failed.

"So, you're finally awake." He cooed. "I guess Morpheus did too well a job on you."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well for starters, you have been sleeping through July," Another voice spoke behind me. I turned quickly to find Ethan standing uncomfortably close to me. I stumbled backwards into Kronos by surprise. I scrambled away from him screaming, "Get off of me!" I stumbled to the side and tripped over a small statue, falling to the ground. _You know, you're a klutz. _A boy's voice said in my head. The voice was a memory, it had to be, because it was so familiar, but I didn't have one clue who it was. Ethan held back a laugh and I glared at him.

"My dear," Kronos said putting out his hand. I stared at him and got up on my own. "You are a very talented girl. It would be such a pity if your talents went to waste."

"What talents?" I mumbled. Wait, did I say that out loud?

"Oh, Adelinde," he said. I cringed as he said my full name. "Your abilities are unlike any others, and they will never be recognized by the gods. Join us and become a true hero."

Ethan held up his sword. "I don't know," I stammered.

Kronos glanced at Ethan, and Ethan grabbed my arm. I yelped and he did the same. There was a burning sound. Ethan instantly let go of me. I found the chance to escape, so I bolted.

I ran into the forest. I got scratched up from the bushes around me, but I kept running. After a few minutes of running, time began to slow. It wasn't the kind of slowing down when I pulled the arrow out of the sky before it hit Percy; it was actually slowing for me. My thoughts couldn't react to what my eyes were seeing. And what I saw was Kronos beginning to swing his scythe in front of me. I couldn't stop running.

One thought, one word was able to escape my lips before the scythe sliced me in half. "Stop!" I yelled. Time sped up again. I fell to my knees, in front of Kronos. "I'll join you," Kronos smiled. I knew in my mind that I was probably the biggest coward out there.

I figure out the date was August 15th, **(?) **and Kronos was leading an army to New York today. As far as I knew, we were invading to take down Olympus. I wasn't told much. Naturally I was assigned a battle to lead along with Ethan to the Williamsburg Bridge. Apparently we had a spy on the other side. We were headed to their weakest point.

Morpheus, the guy who made me sleep through July, put a spell on Manhattan to make all the mortals fall asleep, with a little help from Hecate.

According to Kronos, I didn't need any training. He had glanced at Ethan when he said this. I had no idea what it was about, but I was ready to get myself killed.

I barely knew what this was about, and I was going through with it. Or maybe I did, but very, very roughly. I remembered what Annabeth said about Percy, but that's it. Then I remembered how she left me on the mountain. I got angry, but I just thought to myself that I really didn't know what side I was on. For now, it was the Titans.

Kronos had said I should fight with a sword, he said that a knife was too weak. He gave me a sword that was pitching black. It didn't really appeal to me but I couldn't protest. He said that the sword could kill mortal, god or godling. I didn't really understand that, but I just agreed as if my life depended on it. It almost did. I kept my knife though.

I needed to change clothes, I had no other choice. MY jeans were tattered, dirty, and singed. My shirt was burnt and cut in places I didn't want to describe.

I wasn't very fond of the clothes I was given. It was black jeans, and a black t-shirt with a scythe on it. I was given armor and helmet that was all gold. Even though it was the first time I had armor, the heaviness of it felt so familiar.

"Kronos must really like you," a kid came up from behind me on his horse as we marched. The skeletal horse I was on snorted. The guy's horse next to me did the same. I glared at the guy. "You must be special, like almost Big Three material or something."

"I have no clue who my father is, so leave me alone, okay?"

"Okay, I have ruled out Poseidon, you're to mean to be his child."

"Will you shut up?"

"My money is on Zeus." I removed my eyes from him. I really didn't want anyone guessing who my father was. When I met him, whoever he was, and god or not, I will smack him for leaving me and my mother, and never coming back. "Hey, sorry. I'm Jesse." I ignored him the rest of the way.

I admit now, I was terrified I was going to die. No training, no lessons, no nothing! I am sent into war-No-I am sent into war leading an army with _no_ training whatsoever. I was freaking out.

The Minotaur was our main weapon for this attack. He was supposed to draw…Percy…to the battle. Percy being mentioned made me cringe, and almost gasp, but I shook it off.

Percy killed the Minotaur in a matter of minutes. Then he sliced through tons of monster.

"Yes!" yelled a boy from the other side of the bridge. "That's what I'm talking about." Our forces were forced back a bit, back into Brooklyn. Ethan had disappeared. I nervously mounted my skeletal horse, and charged with the others. Still on top of the horse, I, oh so nervously, shot an arrow straight at the "enemy," lines. Surprisingly I actually hit someone… a demigod… that had been dead…on our side. I quickly shoved the arrow and quiver at the closest monster. Someone yelled at it. The monster I through the quiver at hissed at me.

Kronos had appeared and quickly led us back to Manhattan.

"Retreat!" Percy yelled. "I'll hold them."

Everyone but Percy and Annabeth began to pull back. They fought for a while. I didn't even get close to them, in fear they would recognize me.

I then figured out where Ethan went. I saw him behind Percy holding a knife ready to stab him. Annabeth quickly got in between Percy and the dagger, taking the hit for him in the shoulder. She screamed and Percy turned just in time to see her fall.

"Annabeth!" he cried. He glared at Ethan. I didn't blame him. For some reason I wanted to march right up to Ethan and slice off his head. "Get back!" Percy said slashing a wide ark with his sword sending a few monsters, me and others to step back from him and Annabeth. "No one touches her!"

"Interesting," Kronos said, towering over Percy on his horse. "Bravely fought Percy Jackson, but it is time to surrender…or the girl dies."

"Percy don't," Annabeth groaned. I shut my eyes scared my former friend would die, but opened them again, longing to see what will happen to them.

"Blackjack!" Percy called and a jet black Pegasus swooped down and picked Annabeth up by her armor straps and flew away before our army could react.

"Someday soon." Kronos snarled, "I am going to make Pegasus soup. But in the meantime," he dismounted his horse. "I'll settle for another dead demigod."

Percy caught Kronos's first strike with is sword. With a yell Percy kicked Kronos's feet out from under him. His scythe flew across the pavement as he fell. Percy stabbed the ground where Kronos had been, but Kronos rolled away, and got to his feet, his scythe flying back into his hands.

"So…" Kronos said looked displeased. "You had the courage to visit the Styx. I had to pressure Luke I many ways to convince him. If only you had supplied my body instead…but no matter. I am still more powerful. I am a _TITAN_."

Kronos hit the bridge with his scythe and Percy was blasted back. Cars flew sideways. Part of the army (including me) was sent flying in different directions. Some were blasted right off the bridge. I was thrown halfway back to Manhattan. I fell from my horse. I was only feet from Percy, but he didn't seem to notice me. Neither did anyone else.

"Michael, go!" Percy yelled.

"Percy, the bridge," the boy, Michael, called back. "It's already weak."

He was right. The suspension cords were whipping around and the bridge was rocking violently.

"Break it!" Michael suggested. "Use your powers!"

Percy questioned this, and then stabbed the bridge. Within seconds part of the bridge began to fall. I ran to solid ground, towards Manhattan. No one noticed me as I ran. I watched as Michael fell, and I prayed he would be okay.

My skeletal horse found me and we road off towards central park. There I sat down on a large rock next to a sleeping pedestrian. He had a white t-shirt on and an I-pod in his ears. The music was still blaring. I looked at the song and saw it was some very loud rock band. I turned off the I-pod.

I can't go back there, I thought, they would kill me. And Percy and his army would kill me before I could explain a thing.

I looked around and saw that the Plaza hotel on the corner was crawling with kids all about my age. The last time I had been there, I was ten and my mom lo0cked me in the room all day while she was working.

I watched as Percy ran inside the Plaza alone. He stopped for a second and seemed to talk to the statue then continued to run inside.

I decided to walk in the hotel. To be safe, I ripped off a bit of the white shirt the dude was wearing before and was going to use it as a white flag, just in case. I strapped my sword to my back and my knife at my side. I swallowed hard and I marched right up to the hotel.

"Aha!" A booming voice said making me jump. It seemed that the statue of the women talked to me. She continued to speak. "Finally, a godling that is on the winning side!"

"Uh, yeah," I said too weirded out about the talking statue. "Whatever you say."

I walked into the Plaza, taking off my helmet, after one last deep breath. All heads turned to me as I walked in. Many shot arrows at me, and I dodged all but one, which I caught. I waved my pathetic white flag as many people starred at me in awe and disbelief.

"I come with a request!" I told them as bravely as possible. "I need to talk with Percy or Annabeth!"

"Why shouldn't we just kill you?" a kid yelled.

"Because I have vital information." A girl with blonde hair's eyes widened then ran to the nearest elevator and rode up.

A girl with short black matted hair walked over to me.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"A girl who is terribly confused." The girl looked at me. "I'm Lindy. I-"

"Annabeth mentioned you," she looked at me oddly. "She said you were dead." The girl paused. "This is incredibly stupid, but come with me."

"Thalia!" a girl yelled. "You can't possibly-"

"Yeah well I am," Thalia answered. "I know Annabeth. She would want to see her." She cocked her head slightly at me. I swallowed. Thalia led me to the elevators and we took it up to the top floors.

"If you do anything to hurt-" she began.

"I won't," I insisted. She nodded at me uneasily.

"In Annabeth's condition especially, I shouldn't be doing this. All of our healers are now nowhere to be found and she is getting worse."

"By the angle she was stabbed at she shouldn't die."

"Well we found poison in the wound-… wait how did you know that?"

"I was there," Thalia looked at me, and then looked away. We walked out of the elevator when we got to the right floor. We walked to a door, and Thalia hesitated before opening it.

We walked over to the balcony, where Annabeth lay. All the color was drained from her face, and Percy was at her side. The blonde haired girl from before was there too. Percy stood up when he saw me, taking out his pen.

"Who are you?" he growled.

"You don't remember me?" I snapped. "What happens when the word "Camping" comes to mind? Or how about my name, Lindy?"

Both Annabeth's and Percy's eyes widened. Percy glanced from Annabeth to me.

"You-Annabeth said-I thought you were dead." Percy starred at Annabeth, but I could tell he couldn't stay mad at her for long in her condition.

I shook my head. "But that's not why I'm here." I said trying to change the subject.

"Guys," the blonde girl said putting a hand on Annabeth's head. "It's getting worse."

"I-I think I can help." I blurted. I began to walk towards Annabeth. Percy uncapped his sword I reached for mine instinctively. "I'm not on their side, Percy," I assured him. "That's why I am here. Just trust me okay?" I waited for his permission.

"Percy," the blonde girl said again. "It's our only choice." Percy hesitated. His green eyes locked with mine. If he strikes at me, I wasn't sure if I would be able to react quickly enough. I swallowed hard. Percy finally nodded, putting his sword away. I put mine away also, and walked to Annabeth's side.

Honestly, I had no idea what I was doing. I just had a feeling…

**A/N: Idk why but I just thought of the song I gotta feeling. My school is singing it for our concert so it's stuck in my head. **_**ANYWAY**_**- **

"Lindy," Annabeth chocked out. "I am so sorry…I thought you were dead." She was close to crying.

"Its fine," I assured her. "I'm okay."

"You disappeared that one day and I heard you scream and…you never came out…Two days I waited." I glanced at my arm. The three long scars were still there. All I thought about was that she had waited, and tried to help me. All this time I was angry at her, and I really shouldn't have been.

"It's okay." I assured her again. "Everything is fine now. Just, hold still." She obeyed, and I cleaned out her wound. Looking back on it, I don't remember what I did. I had found myself muttering a hymn in Greek. I caught only a few words from my own tongue. _Heal…help…Apollo._

I didn't notice three other kids walk in, while I was healing Annabeth. In the end, not only Annabeth was sweating, I was too.

"We are going to need more supplies." I said.

"I have a feeling,"** (- ;) -)** the blonde girl said. "That we will need to treat more people."

"There is a drugstore on fifth." Percy suggested.

"I don't know about steeling," I said. "I would never-"

"I would!" one of the three boys said. I looked at him skeptically, but found a pen and piece of paper to jot down a few things we would need. HE winked at me as I handed him the paper.

"Connor, leave any type of money you have. Bills or drachmas-anything." Percy said. Connor shrugged and turned back to a guy that could have been his twin, and another kid that could be his brother.

"C'mon guys." He said. "We got a drugstore to raid-ah-visit." They left the room, as a few other kids burst through the doors.

"Guys," one guy said. "We're sorry we are late. I think I can heal-" he saw me. "Who is she? What is she doing here, and why is she being claimed?" Everyone glanced at me. I felt something grow onto my head and I looked up putting my hands on my head.

Above me glowed a symbol of a sun. It was a golden color. "The symbol of Apollo." Annabeth murmured. "The sun and laurel, god of music and prophecy."

I looked down at her. She was smiling weakly. Percy was holding her hand. The others starred at me. The symbol faded and everyone still starred at me.

"Well," the boy who questioned my presence before said. "Let's give Annabeth some space everyone." A bunch of kids left, including Thalia. The guys came over and put his hand on Percy's shoulder. "We'll talk later," he said. "But it's under control. I'm using Annabeth's shield to keep an eye on things. The enemy withdrew at sunrise," he glanced at me. "We've got a look out at every bridge and tunnel."

"Thanks Will," Percy said.

Will nodded. "Just take your time," He closed the doors to the terrace leaving the blonde girl, Annabeth Percy and me alone.

I was about to speak when the blonde girl said, "This is all my fault." She was dabbing Annabeth's head with a damp cloth.

"No," Annabeth said weakly. "Silena, how is it your fault?"

"I've never been any good at camp," her voice was very close to a whisper. "Not like you or Percy,"

Her lip quivered. She looked like she had been crying a lot. I wonder what she was so upset about. She looked pretty even without trying, and she was close to tears.

"You're a great camper." Percy told her. "You're the best Pegasus rider we have. And you along great with people. Believe me; anyone who can get along with Clarisse has talent."

Silena starred at him like he had given her an idea. "That's it!" she exclaimed. "We need the Ares cabin. I can talk to Clarisse. I know I can convince her to help us."

"Whoa, Silena. Even if you could get off the island, Clarisse is pretty stubborn. Once she gets angry-"

"Please," Silena begged. "I can take a Pegasus. I know I can make it back to camp. Let me try."

Percy exchanged looks with Annabeth. She nodded lightly. "All right," Percy said. "I can't think of anybody better to try."

Silena threw he arms around Percy, then quickly pulled away looking at Annabeth. "Um, sorry. Thank you Percy! I won't let you down!"

Once she was gone and we were alone, they both looked at me. "Lindy," Annabeth started. I knew exactly where she was going with this.

"Annabeth," I cut her off. "I get it your sorry. I'm okay now, so everything is fine." She still looked uneasy. "But it is in the past now, I don't care."

"Well you should." She insisted. "I shouldn't have left."

"You thought I was dead. I don't blame you at all." This was taking a lot of energy out of her.

Her eyes wandered to my knife strapped to my side. "What's that?" she asked. I unhooked the knife, and held it in my hands.

"A knife," I said. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine but give me the knife." I handed her the dagger. She examined it for a moment. She seemed to be looking at the ancient writing on it I couldn't read the first time I glanced at it.

"Look it just appeared strapped to my side one day when I woke up on the mountain. I don't know anything about it."

"It seems to be meant for you." She murmured. I starred at her.

"What?" I asked. Percy had the same expression as me on his face.

"_Vâlvătaie__de__soare__si__lumina,"_ She said."Its Roman for Blaze of the sun and light." I still starred at her. "And the next line. _Vitejia__, __puterea__, __determinarea. _It means Bravery, strength and determination."

"When did you learn Roman?" was all Percy could say. Annabeth glared at him. "What?"

"You don't remember how you got this?" Annabeth asked me. I shook my head. "Well I guess your father gave it to you." I thought about this. There was another moment of silence.

One of the twins burst through the terrace doors. It was Connor. "Lindy!" he said panting. "You're needed downstairs."

I glanced at Percy and Annabeth they needed some alone time. "I'll catch up with you later." The both nodded. I walked out of the room with Connor.

"So, is there any way I could get your name?" yeah I already knew it blah blah blah leave me alone.

"Maybe," he responded. "But you were once the enemy, should I trust you with keeping the ever so important secret of my name?" He took a dramatic pause. I stared at him, glancing upward slightly because he was taller than me. "Connor Stoll, son of Hermes, god of thieves."

"Should I trust you?" I asked.

"Probably not." He laughed. "So who are you specifically?"

"Lindy Scarlett." I told him. His eyes widened questionably. "Yes my mom is who you think she is."

"Cool," he shrugged. "Who is your godly parent?"

"I was only claimed like ten minutes ago. Right after you and your brother left."

"Awe!" he whined sarcastically. "I missed it? But, really, I actually can easily tell, Miss Daughter of Apollo."

"How did you know?" we stepped into the elevator.

"The laurel on your head." He pointed it out. "I'm not stupid, that's a symbol of Apollo. Normally you just get claimed with a symbol by Apollo." I paused.

"Oh sorry!" I exclaimed, "I lost you at _I'm not stupid_. I was in shock." He glared at me. "Well I guess I'm just special." He was staring at me."Are you going to hit the floor button Connor? Any day now would be nice." He ripped his eyes away from me and hit a button. I rolled my eyes.

The doors opened quicker than I thought. We were on level 18. "I thought we were going downstairs."

"This is downstairs."

"We are in the middle of a war and you decide to joke around?"

"Let it go to show that two hours ago, you were fighting on the enemy side."

"In a matter of life or death."

"Well death would have saves everyone else a lot of trouble." I felt a little hurt but I didn't show it.

"Oh yeah? Tell me how?"

"Well for one…I wouldn't be-" He cut himself off. A door opened to a suite.

"Dude," Connor's twin said. He was the one who opened the door. "You suck at this."

"Shut up, Travis."

"You know I'm right man," Travis continued.

"I said, shut up Travis." Connor hissed at his brother. I couldn't help but laugh. They both starred at me. I shrugged.

"Stoll!" a voice echoed behind us.

"Watch and learn little bro." Travis said walking around us.

"I'm older," Connor muttered.

"Why am I here?" I asked Connor.

"Honestly, I have no clue." He shrugged. "He said something about getting a few people down here to talk about battle plans…"

"You do know how _serious_ this is right?" The girl said

"Aw, Kates, c'mon." Travis said. "Everyone needs a little fun in their life." Connor nodded at this, agreeing.

"Travis!"

"You know," I said. "I think I am going to go run the perimeter, keep an eye on things."

"I think," Connor said. "I'll come with you." It was obvious that Connor just as much as I did wanted to get away from "Kates" (I think her real name was Katie) and Travis's fight.

As we stepped into the elevator I asked Connor, "Are they dating or something?"

"No." Connor responded hitting the Lobby button. "They should be though. Everyone thinks so."

"Are you dating anyone?" I have no idea why I asked that. It just kind of came out. I cursed at myself. "I mean because you are twins, I would think you would do the same types of things." Lame save, Lindy. I thought to myself. It saved me though.

"Uh, no. We don't do _everything_ together." I leaned against the back of the elevator and sighed loudly at the thought I just had.

"Oh crap," I muttered. "They are going to kill me."

"Who?"

"Kronos's army. I kind of switched sides, not that I ever wanted to be on theirs but-"

"Lindy," he calmed me. "You are going to be fine."

The elevator doors opened. "So," I said. "We are defending Olympus, right?" Kronos's army was attacking it so…

"Yeah, well trying to." He glanced at me. We walked out of the Plaza. "Do you even know where Olympus is?"

"As far as I know, Greece. Is there some portal here in New York?"

"No, Olympus is on the 600th floor of the Empire state building."

"I can believe that." I said after a moment of thinking about it.

"You can?"

"Well I'm already in the middle of all of this. It's not hard to believe. I might as well believe the unexpected."

"Most new half bloods think we are crazy when we tell them about it."

"Oh I still think _you're_ crazy." I said. "But really, I rode her on a horse only made of skeleton. I think I can believe Olympus is in New York."

"You rode here on a-?"

"Skeletal horse yes. How do you think I got here?" I whistled.

"Oh, I don't know, _walk _like the rest of us." I climbed on the skeletal horse, and Connor hesitated.

"Don't worry; it's trained to do whatever I tell it. So don't piss me off." Connor climbed on. "I know exactly what they are planning." I told him. "So I know where to look."

We rode for a while, and every place Kronos was planned to go, was empty. The entire army must have fled earlier today. I didn't know exactly when they would attack from these areas, but I knew that they were planning to coke here.

After a while, Connor made me stop. He jumped off and went over to a sleeping pedestrian. He picked up a very high tech looking phone. "This phone hasn't even come out yet!" he was about to pocket the phone.

"Connor," I said. "Drop it."

"But can't I just-?"

"No."

"Well how about-?"

"No."

Connor dropped the phone. "You sound like my mom. "

"I feel like I'm talking to a dog."

"Bark! Woof!" he said glumly, slugging back to the horse. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, yeah Pop star, let's get going."

"Is that my new nickname?"

"Yes, now let's go." I decided I would figure out a name for him later.

We rode for a few more minutes making our way back to the Plaza. On our way back we saw seven empousi were raiding a clothing store. I paused the horse. "Get off," I told Connor while backing up behind the corner.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Shhh! Follow my lead and wait until they exit the shop. Now get off." He looked at me skeptically. "Trust me, okay?" Connor jumped off the steed.

I marched the horse right up to the store window and jumped off. I busted right through the doors and said. "What do you think you are doing?"

"No," one hissed. "You're dead."

"Not likely. I'm here aren't I? I don't believe Lord Kronos would like to hear about this." I gestured to the racks of clothes. "Back to base." I barked. They scrambled around me and out of the store, dropping the clothing.

Connor attacked as soon as they were out. I followed out quickly and stabbed one with my knife. I pulled out the pitch black sword and fought with both weapons.

"Traitor!" One hissed. I stabbed her and there were now three piles of golden dust on the ground. Connor sliced another in half.

At the same instant I was pulled to the ground by my ponytail. My vision blurred, and Connor killed the one that pulled me to the ground. Connor helped me up.

"Watch out!" I screamed as one was ready to claw his head clean off. He ducked and I killed it without a second thought.

"Wait," Connor said. "Where is the last one?" I shrugged. We looked around and saw the last one slithering off down the road. Connor quickly grabbed my knife and threw it at her back. She fell to the ground. Before she hit it though, she burst into dust. Connor went to retrieve my knife.

"Nice throw." I told him.

"Thanks." We jogged back to the horse, and climbed on. Connor handed me my knife. Blaze of the sun and light, it read, bravery, strength and determination. As we rode back to the hotel, I wondered if i had any of this.

**A/N: WOW! this took me almost three days to type from my journal! such a long chapter! :) Review!**


	6. My Father: The Hobo

**DISCLAIMER!- I DON'T OWN PJO, SADLY, BUT I OWN MY CHERACTORS AND THE PLOT, BESIDES THE STUFF FROM RICK…. :)**

_Lindy_

Back at the Plaza half bloods and hunters were sprawled out on anything they could find to rest on. Satyrs and Apollo kids, (including me at some point) treated the wounded. Teams of demigods scouted the perimeter and having look outs at every bridge and tunnel, taking shifts with others.

Secretly I stole a pair of jeans and an orange t-shirt from a hotel gift shop, and burned the clothes from Kronos, literally. I made a fire and burnt the clothing. I was furious at him. He killed so many half bloods, and mortals. I couldn't count the amount of kitchen fires I saw while scanning the city with Connor. Plus, we were only 18 hours into war.

The golden armor I had to keep. I didn't want to, but it was keep it, or go with no armor. Of course I lost the helmet…typical.

I decided to rest for a while. I fell asleep almost instantly.

I dreamt I was back an Aunty Em's. Kronos and his army were doing nothing but goof off. I watched the army for a while remembering less than a day ago, I was these guys, terrified my next move would get me killed.

Kronos sat on a stone chair that was almost like a throne. He watched his army as they did whatever monsters do. Ethan and two other demigods I recognized as Carson and Jesse were talking about me. I was standing right next to them.

"If she hadn't gotten herself killed," Jesse said. "I heard that Kronos would have her as plan B."

"What?" Carson asked. "The have a kid with a mortal plan B?" He had lowered his voice to a whisper.

"No," Ethan said. "The ride away on a Pegasus plan B." Carson glared at Ethan. "Besides, Kronos won't need a plan B, this will work." Though he sounded unsure.

"That was plan was terminated before Adelinde left us!" Kronos bellowed from his chair ten feet away. "She isn't dead." He said calming himself. She is a traitor." Shimmering images swirled around Ethan, Jesse, Carson, and me.

One was of me walking into the Plaza with my white piece of cloth. Another wad of me healing Annabeth and being claimed. There was one of Connor and me riding through Manhattan. We were both smiling. I hadn't noticed it before but Connor's hands were on my waist. I blushed but I was too furious to notice.

I saw one of me and Connor fighting the snake women. The last one was of me burning the clothes in the supply closet, the fire reflecting off my face. The last part that burned away was the scythe. Kronos looked angry. The images faded.

"If we meet in battle," Kronos snarled. "There will be no mercy. She will die. If they give up hope, or not." He paused then glanced at Ethan. "Ethan," he said. "Come with me."

Ethan was hesitant but followed.

The scene shifted.

I was now in a field with a giant raving storm blowing ahead of me. The storm consisted of every storm imaginable: hurricane, tornado, hail, sleet, snow, and thunder storms. They all roared through the same cloud. The weird part is that there were little beams of light swerving in and out of the cloud. I somehow knew that this was Typhon, and the gods were trying to take him down.

I watched the gods fight until I forgot I was in the path of Typhon. I tried to move but I couldn't. (Typical in most dreams. Curse you dreams.) Typhon took one step and was right in front of me. MY heart skipped a beat or two, (or seven or eight.) Typhon took one more step and trampled me. I sat straight up in the bed I was in.

Half bloods were running around preparing for battle. As I helped wake everyone up, I heard Percy muttering something about a surprise he had heard about in a dream he had, while talking to Annabeth. Annabeth was coming to fight with us though many told her she needed to rest.

I helped round up most of the Apollo kids that were left, which were twelve. Michael, the old head Apollo counselor, had died at the bridge. Some were debating who the new counselor was, but we decided to leave it for now. Will had glanced at me while we were questioning this but when we decided we would talk later, his eyes dropped.

Two Apollo campers were at each bridge or tunnel; for help if someone needed it. Will and I were sent with Percy, Annabeth, and the Athena cabin. After everyone was assigned a station, we made it in time to hear Percy's last encouraging words.

"Then let's do it," He said. "Good hunting everyone."

The army was much bigger then I had expected. I guessed Kronos knew where Percy would be and sent three different battle enforcements at once here. There was maybe 3,000 monsters and demigods marching at us.

Will and I were told the plan, but didn't get it as much as the Athena kids. They were the strategists anyway.

"Positions!" Annabeth yelled.

We all scrambled around. The idea was to make the enemy army break around the reservoir. To get to us they'd have to follow the trials, which meant they'd be marching in narrow columns on either side of the water. At first it worked. The enemy divided and came toward us along the shore. Half way across, our defenses kicked in and the trail erupted in Greek fire, sending demigods and monsters ablaze.

After another moment, in the woods next to us a bolt of lightning struck, sending a crusted giant to the ground. With a poof he was gone.

The army kept approaching. I noticed Hyperion before anyone else. He was walking straight over the top of the water. Annabeth noticed him too. She grabbed Percy's arm and pointed in Hyperion's direction.

Annabeth said something but the Greek fire bomb that exploded in Hyperion's face drowned out the sound so I couldn't hear what she said.

"Bad?" Percy guessed.

"Next to Atlas, he is the greatest warrior. In the old days four-"another explosion drowned out her voice.

"I'll keep him busy." Percy said.

"Percy, even you can't-"

"Just keep our forces together." Percy advanced started running over the top of the water straight at Hyperion.

I didn't have time to watch because the enemy advanced again. Our archers from the trees shot and killed many monsters but it didn't hold them. The army just continued to march forward.

Suddenly a very bright light erupted from where Percy and Hyperion fought. Everyone shielded their eyes from the blinding light. After a moment it stopped and Hyperion yelled, "AHHHHH!"

"Step it!" The Titan roared. I noticed him and Percy were fighting on land now. Percy had this tornado type energy swirling around him. It blew a small mist of water, but the closer you got to him, the harder the winds blew. "Stop the winds!" Hyperion bellowed.

I don't think Percy was aware of this. A satyr to my right yelled, "Percy! How are you doing that?"

Percy finally looked down. A smirk appeared on his face and he muttered something to himself.

Lightning flashed around him and the winds picked up speed. Percy closed in on Hyperion and blew him clean off his feet.

"Percy!" The satyr yelled again. "Bring him over here!"

The Titan stood and yelled, "I will not be toyed with!"

A bunch of satyrs began playing music on what looked like reed pipes. The ground erupted under Hyperion's feet and roots began to wrap around his ankles.

"What this?" Hyperion yelled again trying to shake off the roots that just came back and snatched him again. I couldn't help but laugh at the Titan. The half bloods around me were trying to hold in a giggle also.

"Stop this!" he shouted. "Your woodland magic is no match for a Titan!"

Apparently it was because the more he struggled the more the roots strangled him. Soon the roots were as thick as his body and they seemed to turn to bark. His armor seemed to melt into the tree.

The music continued and the tree grew right around him.

"You can not imprison me!" He yelled once more. "I am Hyperion! I am-"

The tree closed around his face.

The satyr from before said taking his reed pipes away from his mouth, "You are a very nice maple tree." Many other satyrs passed out from exhaustion. The magic drained them, a lot, but they did a great job.

The army began to retreat and we cheered, but our victory was very short-lived. Just then, Kronos unleashed his surprise.

"_REEEEET!"_

Everyone froze in terror, wondering what the horrid sound was. Again the satyr next to me said, "Why does that sound like…It can't be!"

"_REEEEET!"_ Suddenly a very large pink form flew over the reservoir.

"A sow!" yelled Annabeth, her arm was still obviously hurting her. "Take cover!"

WE all scattered as the giant pig swooped down. She was entirely pink but it was hard to classify her as _cute, _especially when it almost squashed a kid of Athena. The sow ripped a few trees out of the ground, and then flew away again.

"Don't tell me that thing is from Greek mythology." Percy whined. I wanted to slap him for his stupid comment; of course it was from Greek mythology!

"Afraid so," Annabeth said. She seemed to be racking her mind for a way to kill it. "The Clazmonian Sow. It terrorized Greek cities back in the day.

"Let me guess," Percy said. "Hercules beat it."

"Nope," Annabeth said looking worried. "As far as I know, no hero has ever beaten it."

"Perfect," Percy muttered.

The enemy was recovering from the shock, realizing the pig was on it. In a matter of seconds they would push forward and attack.

"The pig has got to go," Percy decided. He grabbed a grappling hook from a nearby Athena kid. "I'll take care of it. You guys hold the rest of the enemy. Push them back!"

"But Percy," The same satyr said. "What if we can't?"

He was absolutely right. We probably couldn't hold them for long. The nature spirits seemed to be hiding, more campers and hinters were missing now more than ever, and most of us were too tired already. We had little strength to continue.

"Retreat if you need to," Percy finally said. "Just slow them down. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Then he through the grappling hook at the pig. It hooked around the base of the pig's wing. Percy was yanked along with the pig as it squealed and soared off.

We all glanced nervously back at the approaching enemy.

"We are going to need help." Will muttered. I was probably the only one that heard him so he said it again louder. Annabeth nodded but didn't take her eyes off the army. Her eyes widened as if she just got a great idea. She turned to me.

"Lindy," she said. "Do you still have that horse?"

"Yeah," I said. "But I-"  
>"Ride to the Manhattan Bridge and grab half the Hermes cabin for reinforcements.<p>

"But what if I-?"

"Just go. We need this and no delays!"

I hesitated a moment, then ran off whistling for my horse. I jumped onto the skeletal horse and we rode off towards the Manhattan Bridge.

After a few moments of riding, I saw something very odd. A man, he may have been homeless, draped in brown cloths, was walking straight across the street, slowly. He was in my path. Unless I jumped over the cars, I would have to wait. He suddenly stopped. I sighed and slowly slid off the horse.

Everyone in New York is sleeping. What makes this guy so special?

"Excuse me," I said stepping in front of the man. He looked up at me. He had blonde hair, and brown eyes. His face was clean and almost sparkling. He smiled. For some reason I saw a little bit of myself in this guy.

The man stood up straight. "Hello Lindy." He said. "I understand you like that better than Adelinde." I jumped and took a step backwards. I held my knife up towards him, and pulled out my sword. Only monsters, titans or gods knew my name. There was a bigger chance this guy was a Titan or monster then god. They were off fighting Typhon anyway.

"Who-Who are you?" I stammered.

"Hey, don't be afraid." He said. Suddenly his brown clothes melted away. The man had new cloths on now. Greek battle armor and white clothing. He had leather sandals and leather gloves. He seemed to glisten with a radiant glow. My mind was set on Titan.

"Lindy," he said after a moment. "You can put down the weapons now. Haven't you figured out who I am yet?" I slowly shook my head, still eyeing him cautiously. "Goodness Lindy!" I jumped again as he said that. "I am _Apollo_."

I didn't know if I was supposed to hug him like a normal dad, or slap him. I decided hitting a god would be a very bad choice so I did nothing, but lower my weapons and stare at him oddly.

"Well it's not _really _me. Sues wouldn't let me leave the battle so technically I never left it."

"Yeah, but, uh, dad, we need help _here,"_

"Remember the last time the gods fought Typhon, he almost destroyed us. This time we don't have Poseidon, who is fighting his own war, or Demeter, who Hades is keeping locked away "safely" in the underworld along with Persephone." He looked aggravated. "But that is not why I am here. Or kind of here." He put his hand on my shoulder, and it just seemed to fall through me. He is just an image, even though he looked like he was here.

"I betrayed you and the gods." I said. "Why would you help me?" I let my head fall.

"Because, one, you're my daughter, and two, I know you never meant it."

There was a silence. I wondered if he had done this with any of his other kids. This was probably the oddest, weirdest moment of my life.

"Well," my father said breaking the silence. "My time is limited Zeus is getting in patient." Thunder rumbled. Apollo rolled his eyes.

"I want to give you something." Out of nowhere he pulled out a gleaming golden sword. He handed it to me. The pitch black sword in my hand seemed to melt away. I took the sword.

"I understand you are not very good at archery." I blushed and nodded.

"Not the best," I said still blushing. There was another silence. "Does mom know? Like does she know who you are?"

"No she does not. Sometimes with mortals it can drive people insane If they are told who we are after we bare them children." I guess when he said _we_ he meant the gods. "Now, I understand you need to get something accomplished rather quickly."

I remembered the battle. Annabeth said no delays. I cursed under my breath then looked at my dad as if I didn't do anything.

"And don't you need to get back to your battle before Zeus freaks out?" I said changing the subject.

It was his turn to curse. He did, but in a very ancient language I couldn't interpret. Thunder boomed. "Yeah, yeah I'm coming." He mumbled. I bowed very small like to my father then walked back over to my horse.

"Oh and Lindy," He said making me turn. "That thing is depressing." I climbed on and turned away as the god shinned to reveal his true immortal form and vanished.

I looked back and noticed that my horse was a pure white horse with golden reigns, and not the evil looking skeletal one."Dad," I muttered to myself smiling. I began to continue my journey to the Manhattan Bridge.

The roads were still quiet, it was almost depressing. I rode all the way to the bridge to find every Hermes camper looking very bored. One had found a few matches and was trying to light liter on fire. I rode right up to Travis and Connor who were snickering about something. Travis looked up at me and asked, "What's up?"

"We need help," I told them. There was a loud crash heard from miles from here then a loud _REET! _"And we need it fast. Keep about half of you guys here so we still have a few lookouts."

"How do you expect us to get there fast enough?" Connor asked me. I cursed myself over and over in my mind. I hadn't thought of that. But I guess someone did… *cough, cough*…Dad…*Cough* fifteen other horses appeared behind mine. They all looked exactly the same though mine had a whiter coat. I turned back to Connor as if I had planned that to happen.

"That answer your question?" I asked him. I thanked my dad in a prayer over and over again.

"Good enough for me." Travis said shrugging. He and Connor split the cabin in two to direct who was going or not.

"Why aren't at least one of you staying?" a smaller camper asked.

"Because we are bored," Travis said. "And we are head counselors. I smiled a bit. "Hermes cabin!" He said to the half that was going, "Move out!"

I had that Déjà vu feeling I had gotten a few times before. Like this had happened to me before. I knew it hadn't because I had never been with the Hermes kids besides Connor and Travis. But I was positive I most definitely had seen this before. The more I thought about it, the more my head hurt.

I suddenly felt really weak as my head blazed with pain. My legs seemed to give out from under me. My vision blurred and I stumbled into Connor, who caught me before I fell to the ground.

"Whoa Lindy," he said trying to steady me. "Are you okay? What happened?" I looked at him trying to focus my vision. I focused on his eyes…his big brown eyes…_LINDY!_ I thought to myself. _SNAP OUT OF IT!_

"Uh, I really don't know," I said. I felt like I was spinning. What was happening? I was thinking about how this had to have happened to me before and my head began to hurt? It burned with pain again. "I'm fine." I insisted. I took a step and stumbled. I grabbed Connor before I fell on my face.

"Yeah you are most definitely _not_ fine."

"I can't not go back there!"

"Lindy, you look like you are ready to pass out." He examined me again, and then said, "I'm taking you back to the Plaza."

"Connor-" I began to protest.

"Yep, c'mon." I had no other choice. It was let him take me back or pass out here.

"Let's go, you love birds!" Travis called. Connor glared at his brother. Travis stiffened a laugh.

I don't know whose face was more red; mine or Connors. I glared at Travis just like Connor. I've know this guy for twelve hours and there are already rumors. Great!

Connor made sure I didn't fall of my horse then climbed on behind me. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Making sure you don't fall off." He said. "You know, you're a klutz." There it was again, the blazing pain in my head. My whole body ached too.

"What?" Connor said as we started to ride quickly through the silent streets. "No come back?"

I just shook my head sure I was going to throw up. In minus we were at the Plaza.

Connor told everyone to just go ahead, and he would meet them there. They rode off to the reservoir.

Connor helped me walk up the steps. The statue of the women threw fruit at us. Connor cursed at it and I interpreted it as, "Go to the crows!"

Connor found me a couch in the lobby to rest on. "Need anything," he said and picked up a rich person's phone and put something into it: his number. "Call me."

"I thought demigods couldn't have cell phones."

"I broke the rules," he shrugged. "What else is new?"

"Uh, okay."

"I'll bring you back your horse later. Try not to kill yourself."

"You too Stoll," I rolled my eyes. He started walking out. "I'll never forget you for this!" I called after him.

He gave me thumbs up, a crooked smile and then left. I heard him yell at the fruit lady again then left. I laughed a bit. I decided to get some sleep while I still could.

I woke up later and felt better. I looked at the clock on the phone, and it read three hours later than before. I sat up quickly.

For all I know my friends could be dead. I tried to push that thought aside.

I stood up and mazed my way through the sleeping people.

Outside I called for my horse with a whistle. In a few antagonizing moments it returned to me.

I rode off quickly to figure out what happened. I was still terrified that my friends were dead. I prayed they weren't.


	7. Died a True Hero

**A/N: Sorry it's been a little longer than usual to when I usually update. Its spring break so I'll probably get more done. Well here it is now! Chapter 7!**

**P.s. I am doing a sequel. I have been putting notes about it down, but I got to get through this story first!**

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN PJO! RICK RIORDAN DOES! I WISH I DID! … That's it…. On with the story! **

_Lindy_

The fighting seemed to have stopped…for now. There was no noise in the city. I was beginning to freak out.

I turned a corner and saw maybe fifty centaurs fooling around and head butting each other. One of them seemed to be trying to calm them down. I froze, praying none of them would notice me. I started backing up slowly. Yeah, that was a big fail.

The one that was pacing back and forth up the lines of centaurs had turned slightly. His eyes over looked me the first time. He glanced again like he had missed something. He saw me ad reached for his bow. I made my horse run down another street around the corner.

I had no clue if they were on my side or not. They probably thought the same thing about me.

Like they appeared out of thin air, I was surrounded by centaurs. Many of them had t-shirts that said "Party ponies," of "Texas chapter," or "South Florida." They had weapons like Nerf bats, bows and arrows, paintball guns and swords.

The one that was giving orders before came over to me. Because I was on my horse we could see each other eye to eye. My sword was in one hand and my knife in the other ready to strike.

The only thing the centaur said to me was, "Where did you get those?" Referring to my weapons. My horse fidgeted under me.

I didn't answer.

"What is your name child?" he asked.

"Lindy." I told him. "Lindy Scarlett." A few centaurs mumbled something about the name being familiar.

"Well, Lindy, state your business here."

"I'm trying to find my friends. They left me to rest hours ago. But I would take it that you don't care because you will kill me anyway."

"Well you are obviously no one I know-,"

"Who are you?"

"I would think you would know."

"I'm sorry," I spat. "I don't."

"I am Chiron trainer of hero's."

"Ha!" a centaur yelled. "I know who she is! She is that famous singer's daughter!"

For some reason another centaur shot a paint ball at me. I moved me sword and blocked the paint ball. Orange paint splattered my sword and some got on my face.

"Dude! Why did you do that?" the centaur asked. The one that shot at me shrugged.

Chiron stared at me like I had dropped from the sky. "How did you do that?"

Before I could answer, I heard a familiar voice. "Lindy?" It was Connor. The centaurs parted to let him in the circle in which they surrounded Chiron and me. HE noticed I was ready to strike at Chiron.

"Chiron she is with us." He told the centaur. Every centaur lowered their weapons and so did I.

"My apologies miss Scarlet." Chiron said. I noticed that the Empire State Building was about a hundred yards away. I slid down from my horse.

"Uh, mine too, Chiron." I stuttered awkwardly. I turned to Connor. "I thought you guys were all dead." I admitted as we walked to the Empire State Building.

"Happy thoughts, Lindy." He said matting my back sarcastically. "Just think happy thoughts." I kicked him. "Ow! I take it your feeling better."

"Yeah actually a lot. Thanks." I didn't want to ask it but… "Is anyone…dead?"

"No." he said sadly. "Just some injures." I sighed with relief. Connor pointed out a medical tent for the wounded.

Chiron had galloped ahead and now was talking to Percy, Thalia, Annabeth and another girl with red hair and green eyes. There was a helicopter parked a few feet away from them that said _Dare enterprises_.

The ground shook and there was a loud roar. Connor and I glanced at each other the sprinted to Percy, Chiron and the others by the doors to the Empire State Building.

"Rachel," Percy said. "Get inside the building."

"I want to stay." Rachel, the red head, insisted.

Something then blocked out the sun's rays and across the street the drakon slithered down a skyscraper. It shrieked and thousands of windows shattered.

"On second thought," Rachel said in a small voice. "I'll be inside." She went in the building.

"Lindy," Annabeth said. "Maybe you should-,"

"I'm not sitting out again." I said sternly. They all looked at me with pity in their eyes. I was going to get myself killed.

Everyone gathered to listen to Percy's orders. We were all nervously glancing at the drakon. Percy said something but I couldn't make out what he said.

"I'LL TAKE THE DRAKON!" he yelled. "Everyone else, hold the line against the army." He turned to Annabeth.

"Will you help me?" He asked.

"That's what I do." She mumbled. "I help my friends."

Percy paused then said something else but I didn't hear it. I started zoning out. My mind seemed to be somewhere else. I was freaking out, along with many other half bloods around me. We had barely enough people to hold the lines against the army.

Percy Raised his sword and we all charged at the army.

I don't know how long we fought but soon we were cornered at the doors to the Empire State building. The Party Ponies had retreated at first sight of the drakon. We were out of options, we had to retreat or get ourselves killed and the world will end.

Suddenly a rumbling sound was heard around the corner. Around a few buildings dozens of chariots rode. Each had a red banner with a wild boar on it.

"ARES!" a girl's voice yelled.

The girl who yelled had red armor on and a wild boar's head helmet. The odd part was that the girl had familiar striking blue eyes. I had seen this girl before.

A few of the Ares kids threw Javelins at the drakon. One went into the creature's mouth and it screamed _"EEESSSS!"_ I have no idea what it meant but it was probably something along the lines of _OWW._

"Ares to me!" the girl yelled.

Six new chariots arrived around the corner. They circled around us and pushed the enemy away from the doors.

Percy, Annabeth and the people in the chariots continued to fight the drakon. Two chariots overturned but the drivers just jumped out and fought with swords while dodging poison.

I defiantly had never seen anyone fight like this before. The girl who yelled before was spearing at the drakon's feet, and trying to spear out its other eye. The first one had been scrapped out by a hellhound who was now lying on the ground with a bloody paw.

But things began to go wrong. The Drakon was able to gulp up one of the boys fighting. It shoved aside another and sprayed poison on a third who started running around like a little girl. I didn't blame him.

"This isn't going to end well," a boy next to me muttered.

Percy and Annabeth jumped onto the back of the drakon. "You can do it!" Percy yelled to the girl, trying to encourage her on. "A child of Ares is destined to kill it!"

"ARES!" The girl shouted again, and then charged. Percy's expression changed to shock and terror.

Percy muttered something under his breath then yelled, "WAIT!"

Too late. The monster glared down at the girl and spat poison directly into her face.

She screamed, and then fell to the ground.

"Clarisse!" Annabeth yelled and jumped off the back of the drakon. Other Ares campers tried to defend the girl, Clarisse. I still couldn't believe this girl was Clarisse. From what I had heard about her, she didn't act like this. This girl was acting a little more frightened up until the point when she was sprayed with poison. I could see a tiny bit of blonde hair through the helmet of the girl on the ground. It was blonde. As far as I was told, Clarisse had brown hair.

Then it clicked. The face I saw through the girl's helmet was Silena's. She had blue eyes, blonde hair, and the same sad face I remembered from the hotel.

Percy stabbed his sword into the creature. Its attention turned to Percy. He got thrown off the monster, but landed on his feet. "C'MON, you stupid worm!" He screamed. "Look at me!"

For the next few minutes everyone fought. The armies collided again and so did the weapons. We pushed the enemy back, but not far enough. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Percy fighting the thing, but it couldn't hurt it.

Another chariot flew, (yes, I said flew) onto fifth Avenue. A girl with brown hair jumped from the chariot. She had no armor, or weapon. She cried out, "NO! Curse you, WHY?"

She ran over and knelt next to the dying girl. Annabeth and some other Ares campers were trying to get her helmet off. Another boy ran from the chariot. He stood by the doors.

The drakon screamed and the boy yelled, "Look out!"

The drakon turned to him and to the rest of us. We all paused fighting for a split second but the girl who had run from the chariot stood up.

"YOU WANT DEATH?" She screamed. "Well come ON!"

We continued trying to push the enemy back while the girl took down the drakon, with no armor or anything. Through the murmers of the people around me I figured she was Clarisse, the real one. She took down the drakon with an electric spear. It's body dissolved, leaving an empty armor shell. Clarisse ran back to the wounded girl and the others.

Annabeth finally got her helmet off. "Who is it?" a few people around me asked.

"Silena," I said not having to see if my guess was right. I hadn't said it really loud so only a few heard me, but they echoed it and soon everyone knew that the girl, Silena, was dying.

I don't know how long we continued fighting, but it seemed like forever until Clarisse joined the battle.

She was fearless. Her eyes were filled with hate. With her we managed to push the enemy back, and they began to retreat. Percy told us to fall back. WE all did, but Clarisse continued.

W walked into the Empire State Building. As Clarisse fought, she seemed to glow. A red shine eliminated around her body.

"The blessing of Ares." I heard Thalia say as we walked passed. "I've never seen it in person before."

"I AM CLARISSE, DRAKON-SLAYER!" Clarisse yelled. "I will kill you ALL! Where is Kronos? Bring him out! Is he a coward?"

"Clarisse!" Percy yelled. "Stop it! Withdraw!"

She didn't listen. I went inside the building.

As soon as I stepped inside, dozens of half bloods and hunters attacked me with questions.

"Was Silena really the spy?" They asked over and over along with other questions I didn't hear.

"I don't know," I said trying to push past. I was able to get by.

"You should know," I hunter said. "You were on their side." That stopped me. I turned on my heel and faced the group. I had enough of this.

"Listen up." I told them sternly. "I was never on their side. I barely even knew there was a spy; let alone what was going on. I was told nothing. If you think being on their side is easy, it's not. You have no clue what I went through and what it is like over there. Go there now and ask _them_ if Silena was the spy, because I don't know. All I know is even if she was a spy, she went down fighting for us. She gave her life up to help us beat them! You should all be fighting extra hard to honor her! She was just as much a hero, probably more, then any of you, or anyone else!" I turned and stormed off, leaving all of them with their mouths open in shock of what I just said.

I sat down next to Connor and Travis who were looking just as shocked as them.

"That was cool." Travis said to me. "And almost funny."

"Don't make me start on _you _Travis." I warned.

"Hey Lindy," One of my half sisters called. She looked sad. Her name was Rebecca Johnson. "Come here."

I got up and walked over to where she stood along with a bunch of my other siblings.

"Will died." She told me. I looked up at her wide eyed. My heart sank. I barely knew him and I was devastated. He was my brother after all. "We are going up to Olympus to set his body. He is already up there."

A few of my brothers carried a golden cloth. In the center of it, was the symbol of Apollo.

We took the elevator to the 600th floor. I wanted to ask so many questions, but I didn't. I just leaned up against the back wall of the elevator.

The doors opened and I had to catch my breath. I couldn't describe Olympus with words it deserved. It was a marble city all built on a peek of a mountain that floated above Manhattan. Blank TV's lined the roads and were in shop windows. Gardens were scattered around the mountain, along with a few parks.

But something seemed wrong. (Obviously.) It looked almost depressing. Braziers were fireless, windows were dark, and the streets were deserted except for the occasional Apollo kids and nature sprits running around to help the wounded. WE would join them in a moment.

I couldn't explain how angry and upset I was. I wanted to march right up to Kronos and punch him, then chop him to bits like the gods did once before. So many half bloods were dead. So many people had died fighting his army. When I was little I thought the worst people could do was stealing.

I silently prayed that every half blood and hunter who died would reach Esylum. Maybe they would even try for re-birth and go to the Isle of the blest, because they all deserved it.

I quickly wiped a tear from my eye before someone saw.

After one last goodbye, we were off caring for the wounded. I probably cared for nine different people until a phone rang. Rebecca pulled a phone from her pocket and answered.

"That was Connor." She said to me once she was finished. "Kronos's army is already advancing."

"What?" I asked shocked. "It's been twenty minutes!"

We gathered the Apollo kids and anyone else well enough to fight. There were many murmurs from my siblings wondering who the new counselor was for the cabin.

Down stairs kids were already fighting outside. We had so little in numbers, but we went into battle like we never had before and searched our brains for advantages.


	8. I'm Definitly Pathetic

**A/N Heyy everyone! I just want to say whenever you guys review it makes my day! I love it when I get a good comment! 3 Keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN PJO…sadly :,( BUT I DO OWN ALL **_**MY**___**CHARECTORS! AND THE PLOT BESIDES THE STUFF FROM RICK! **

_Lindy_

Outside the battle had already started and almost ended. Many half bloods and hunters lay wounded in the streets. All the centaurs left and Clarisse was frozen solid in her chariot when she lost a battle with a Hyperborean giant.

We were too late to continue strongly. The army circled the building and was maybe twenty feet from the door. The few of us fought into the army quickly trying to help others, but something stopped us. Every half blood fighting was thrown to the side and was pinned down to the ground or sides of buildings. I felt my ankles buckle underneath me when I landed almost perfectly on my feet. I fell to the ground, both my ankles throbbing.

I clenched my firsts at the first sight of Kronos. He was standing at the front of the army ready to head straight into the building. The only thing that stood in his way was Chiron.

Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, and a satyr, his name was Grover, came out of the building. Our small army stood side by side ready to defend the Empire State Building.

"Chiron." Annabeth said. She looked scared which isn't a word I would use to normally describe Annabeth. Chiron had an arrow notched in his bow aimed at Kronos's head.

"Step aside, little son." Kronos said to Chiron.

"I'm afraid not." Chiron said calmly but with much anger.

"Chiron!" Annabeth yelled. "Look out!"

A dracaena that had been standing next to Kronos became impatient and charged. Chiron's arrow flew from his bow and hit her right between the eyes. She vaporized and her armor clattered to the ground.

Chiron reached for another arrow but his quiver was empty. Instead he pulled out a sword.

Kronos laughed and took a step closer to Chiron. Chiron seemed to be nervous because his horse half skittered uneasily.

"You're a teacher."Kronos said "Not a hero."

"Luke was a hero." Chiron pointed out. "He was a good one until you corrupted him."

"FOOL!" Kronos yelled. The city seemed to shake in his rage. "You filled his head with empty promises. You said the gods cared about me!"

"Me." Chiron noticed. "You said _me_."

Kronos looked confused. Chiron took the chance to strike at him, directly at his face. Kronos was much quicker then Chiron though. He knocked aside Chiron's sword and yelled, "BACK!"

A white light exploded between Kronos and Chiron. Chiron soared backwards and crashed into the side of a building. The wall crumpled on top of him leaving no sign of the centaur.

"No!" Annabeth screamed. Annabeth, Percy, and Thalia seemed to break away from something and went over to try and free Chiron. Helplessly they pulled at the bricks that covered him. Kronos chuckled.

"YOU!" Annabeth turned towards him. "To think that I…That I thought-,"

She drew her knife.

"Annabeth don't." Percy warned trying to hold her back but she shook him off.

She attacked Kronos and his smug smile faded. She dug he knife in between the straps of his armor by the collar bone. It should have sunk right through his flesh, but the knife bounced harmlessly off the Titan. Annabeth stumbled holding her bad arm to her stomach. She may have dislocated her shoulder by the looks of it.

Percy yanked her back as Kronos swung his scythe. It would have sliced Annabeth in two unless Percy had grabbed her.

She fought against Percy and screamed, "I HATE you!" She began to cry.

"I have to fight him." Percy said. I didn't really like the way he said it.

"It's my fight too Percy!" Annabeth yelled.

Kronos chuckled. "So much spirit. I can see why Luke wanted to spare you. Unfortunately that won't be possible."

The Titan raised his scythe but before he could strike, behind the army a dog barked very loudly. "_Arroooooo_!"

Strangely the army parted. They cleared a path through the street. Standing at the other end of the block was the enormous dog from before that Percy had called Mrs. O'Leary, and a small figure in black armor.

"Nico?" Percy called.

"ROWWF!" Mrs. O'Leary bounded towards Percy. The boy in the black armor, Nico, made his way towards Percy casually. The army of monsters seemed to cower in fear to him. I didn't really blame them. The kid looked scary enough.

"Got your message." Nico said to Percy. "Is it too late to join the party?"

"Son of Hades," Kronos spat. "Do you love death so much, you wish to experience it?"

"Your death," Nico said. "Would be great for me."

"I'm immortal you fool! I have escaped Tartarus. You have no business here, and no chance to live."

Nico drew his sword. It was three feet long and black as night. "I don't agree."

The ground rumbled. Cracks seemed to appear every where along the streets, some even went up the buildings. Skeletal hands clawed at the ground and emerged from the cracks. Thousands of them arose from the underground. Every one of the Titan's monsters got nervous and backed up.

"HOLD YOUR GROUND!" Kronos ordered. "The dead are no match for us."

The sky turned dark and the wind roared faster. A horn sounded through the streets while the dead formed up ranks ready to strike the enemy army with guns, swords, spears, and whatever else they got. An enormous chariot rumbled down Fifth Avenue. It came to a stop right next to Nico. The horses were nothing shadows. The chariot itself was black and gold with scenes of painful deaths covering it. I didn't need my thoughts confirmed because I knew this was Hades, ruler of the Underworld. Two other women road next to him, one younger looking then the other.

The younger one had long black hair and warm brown eyes that were filled with anger. Her dress shimmered with colorful flowers that shimmered when the dress moved.

The older one looked like the other's mother. She had the same eyes and hair. Dried grass was woven into her hair. Her dress was golden, but not with shimmering patterns like the others, hers was a golden color, almost like a wheat field.

My guess was that these two women were Demeter, and Persephone.

Hades smiled coldly. "Hello father. Your looking…young."

"Hades," Grunted Kronos. "I hope you and the ladies have come to pledge your allegiance."

"I'm afraid not," Hades sighed casually. "My son here convinced me that perhaps I should prioritize my list of enemies." He glanced at Percy. Oh gods what did he do to annoy this god?

"As much as I dislike _upstart_ demigods," Hades continued. "It would not do for Olympus to fall. I'd miss bickering with my siblings. And if there is one thing we all agree on—It is that you were a TERRIBLE father."

"True," Demeter said. "No appreciation of Agriculture."

"Mother!" Persephone complained.

Hades drew his sword. It was identical to Nico's but longer and his was etched with silver. "Now fight me! For today the house of Hades will be called the saviors of Olympus!"

"I don't have time for this." Kronos snarled.

He struck the ground with his scythe. A crack spread in both directions, circling the Empire state building. And that's when my vision went fuzzy, and I noticed I hadn't eaten in more than a few days. Soon, I just blacked out right in the middle of the battle. Pathetic right?

**A/N Heyy! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Well that's chapter eight. REVIEW!**


	9. Camp Half Blood

**A/N Chapter nine! :)**

**DISCLIAMER- - I DO NOT OWN PJO!**

I woke up in a totally different place from before. Sitting up quickly my head began to blaze with pain. I looked room looked like a basement with patient beds along the walls. Dozens of people lay in them, not one cot was empty. It looked like an infirmary.

The last thing I remembered was something about skeletons and a teenage girl screaming at her mother. I knew this was nothing like Kronos's camp infirmary, and all the kids here were half blood's fighting for the gods, I recognized a few of them. I noticed I was still in my armor, and my sword and knife were strapped to my sides.

I saw a door and pushed past a few of my siblings I recognized. I burst out of the door into the moonlight. It was probably very early morning because I could see the moon low in the sky.

I turned to my right out of the building and found myself at the end of a blue house. It was very large with a porch that wrapped around the entire house. A girl with red hair, Rachel was standing in front of the house with a mummy staring down at her. I saw my father, Percy, Annabeth and Nico standing a few feet away watching. Chiron was on a stretcher big enough for a horse, which he was. His left arm was in a sling, his two back legs were in splints and his head was wrapped in bandages.

Rachel was saying this. "I accept the role. I pledge myself to Apollo, God of Oracles. I open my eyes to the further and embrace the past. I accept the spirit of Delphi, Voice of the Gods, Speaker of Riddles, Seer of Fate."

A green column of smoke uncoiled from the mummy's mouth and slithered down the stairs furlough affectionately around Rachel's feet. The mummy crumbled into nothingness leaving behind nothing but dust and an old tie-dyed dress.

For a moment the green smoke was so thick around Rachel, I couldn't see her. Then it cleared and Rachel collapsed curling into the fetal position. Annabeth, Percy and Nico began to rush forward but Apollo stopped them saying, "Stop! This is the most delicate part."

"What's going on?" Percy demanded. "What do you mean?"

My father studied Rachel. "Either the spirit takes hold, or doesn't."

And if it doesn't?" Annabeth asked.

"Five syllables." Apollo said counting them on his fingers. "That would be bad."

Not caring what Apollo warned about, Percy dashed forward kneeling by Rachel. She was pale and looked exhausted.

Her eyes fluttered open and looked at Percy. "Percy?" She said with difficulty.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She tried stitch up. "Ow." she put her hands on her temples.

"Rachel," Nico said. "your life aura almost faded. I could see you dying."

"I'm alright." she insisted. "Please, help me up. The visions-they're a little disorienting."

I began to walk closer to Rachel and the others like many other gathered kids.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Percy asked again.

Apollo drifted of to where Rachel was. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce the new Oracle of Delphi."

"Your kidding." Annabeth said.

Rachel managed a smile. "It's a little surprising to me too, but this is my fate. I saw it when I was in New York. I know why I was born with true sight. I was meant to become the Oracle."

"You mean you can tell the future now?" Percy asked.

"Not all the time," she said. "But there are visions, images, words in my mind. When someone asks me a question I...Oh no—"

"It's starting," My father announced.

Rachel stumbled like someone had punched her. Then she stood up straight and her eyes glowed an even deeper green.

When she spoke, her voice sounded tripled—like three Rachel's were talking at once:

_"Seven half bloods shall answer the call.  
>To storm or fire, the world must fall.<br>An oath to keep with a final breath,  
>And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death."<em>

Rachel collapsed and Nico and Percy caught her and helped her to the porch. In some way, I knew that that was a very important prophecy. Maybe it had something to do with my dad being the god of prophecy, but that didn't sound good.

"I'm alright." Rachel said again her voice trembling.

"What was that?" Percy asked.

Rachel shook her head confused. "What was that?"

"I believe," Apollo said. "That we just heard the next Great Prophecy."

"What do you mean?" Percy demanded.

"I don't even remember what I said." Rachel shook her head.

"No," Apollo mused. "The spirit will only speak through you occasionally. The rest of the time, our Rachel will be as mug as she's always been. There's no point in grilling her, even if she has just issued the next big prediction for the future of the world."

"What?" Percy said. "But-"

"Percy," Apollo turned to him. "I wouldn't worry too much. The last Great Prophecy about you took almost seventy years to complete. This one may not even happen in your lifetime."

I still worried myself. The lines didn't sound too great. Doors of Death? Sounded like Hades to me. Final breath? Someone is going to die or something. They aren't very reassuring words. Wait a second...did we even win this war?

"Maybe," Percy said. "But it didn't sound so good."

"No," Apollo said oddly cheerfully. "It certainly didn't. She's going to make a wonderful Oracle!"

I walked over to the new forming group and bumped into Connor. He said Ow, pertaining to me still fully shielded in armor.

"You're looking great." he said sarcastically.

"Thanks." I snapped. "I feel it too." we sat down on a bench by the basket ball court. I began to un strap my armor that I was going to burn or melt especially cause Kronos "Specially forged it" and all the other armor for his warriors. I wanted to spit at his name, but I didn't.

"I guess we won?" I asked ripping my arm straps away.

"Oh yeah," Connor laughed. "You passed out."

"Shut it." I waked him with my leather glove on the arm. I threw my armor onto the ground and sighed heavily. "I am going to burn that." I announced.

I picked up my knife and sword. They had the same type of silver and gold designs, but they were both distinctively different with swerving lines or staggered a silver gleam or gold.

"Those are kind of interesting blades." Connor said after a moment. "Where did you get them?"

"My father gave me the sword." I stuck the tip into the ground making it stand on its own. "And the knife just appeared strapped to my side one day while I was captive of Kronos's army." I threw that into the ground next to my sword. We were silent for a moment.

"Where did you get that scar?" At first I thought he was pointing to my right arm where when I was on the mountain they burned me with three straight lines, but he was pointing to my left arm where a scar I never saw before was. It looked like it was once a deep cut. My head throbbed with pain.

"I," I stammered rubbing my temples. "I don't know. I've never seen it before."

"That's weird." He said then saw my expression. "Are you okay?" My head hurt even more and my vision fuzzed.

"Yeah." I lied. "I'm fine. I'm just thinking about the prophecy."

"Yeah, that was weird, wasn't it?"

I nodded. "I can't explain how much it scares me. Something about it is...different." I sighed deeply. "Listen to me. I barely know what I'm talking about. That was my first prophecy ever heard."

Just then, my half brother Riley and my other sister Rebecca came up to me. "We are holding an Apollo cabin meeting." He said. "We are going to the cabin."

"Uh, okay." I said.

I reached for the armor on the ground but Connor said, "I'll take care of it. I want to do something with it."

"Um, okay. Thanks." I walked with Riley and Rebecca to cabin 7, Apollo.

The sun was rising and The Apollo cabin glowed brightly. It was golden and on the left side of a circle of cabins. It had a small porch with a few chairs in the front.

Inside though, it was much more golden and gleaming, even with no light on in the cabin, it shined. The beds were lined with golden sheets and pillow cases. Along the walls, black, silver and gold music notes danced and curved around, literally. The wall art was literally moving. Multiple guitars were scattered along the walls along with a few lyrs and music stands. I leaned myself up against the wall. Somehow I knew what this was going to be about.

The rest of the cabin trickled in and a few kids I used to see with the Hermes cabin were here too. They took seats on beds, stood or leaned against something with questioned looks on their heads.

"We haven't been able to plan the next head counselor for the cabin." Riley said. "With a few new kids, and a few loses, we have to figure out the new head counselor. Who is the oldest first."

"Aren't you?" A little girl asked.

"Well I'm almost fifteen." He shrugged. "Same with Rebecca. But I think we have one more thats older." he looked at me.

"Well I am fifteen." I said. "I was in November. But I don't think-,"

"How many years do you have?" Another girl asked me.

"Uh, at this camp?" I asked. "None. I came here in the middle of the war, remember?"

"Your still the oldest by far." Rebecca said.

"But you guys have more years."

"The oldest is always automatically head counselor," Riley said. "It's your choice."

"I don't even know my way around here."

"You should." Rebecca said. "You deserve it, especially after how much you have helped. Your a great fighter too."

"I don't want it." Riley said. "So then it would go to Rebecca."

"I think Lindy should take it." Rebecca insisted. The entire cabin's eyes were on me. They lost two head counselors in the war. I barely knew them, but I felt like I did. They were my brothers after all. I took a big breath and let it out with a shrug.

"I guess I could." I said.

"Good!" Rebecca said. "Now that that is settled, you should probably get a tour of camp."

"Uh, if you dont mind," I said. "I'm going to wash up then take a walk myself. Maybe get something to eat. Stuff like that."

New head counselor...wow. That was quick.

"Well," Rebecca said. "Welcome to cabin seven." I smiled largely. Rebecca loaned me a few clothes and then I was off wandering the new camp I had no idea how to get around as new head counselor of cabin seven. Yay.

I took a quick shower and watched the camp as more people trickled in from New York, by car, pegasus and chariot. The wounded were cared for and the dead were given a proper funeral rites at the campfire that night.

Will, and Michael's shrouds were burned along with a few other Apollo shrouds. One from Athena was of a very small girl, and that almost made me cry.

Dinner had been very quiet. The only highlight was when Grover the satyr and a new member of the Council of Cloven Elders girlfriend, Juniper the tree nymph ran in the pavilion and screamed, "Grover!" She tackled Grover with a big bear hug making everyone cheer.

When I was about to wall over to the campfire, Connor grabbed my arm.

"Hey beautiful." he said and led me to where a lot of other kids were. As he said that, my head throbbed lightly, but I didn't care. All the campers seemed to be hiding from Percy and Annabeth who were talking. I crouched down with the rest of them. The two of them sat at Percy's table. Annabeth was holding what looked like a chocolate brick.

"It's August 18th." Annabeth said. "Your birthday right." She held up the brick to the stunned looking Percy. "Make a wish."

"Did you bake it yourself?" Percy asked.

"Tyson helped."

"That explains why it looks like a chocolate brick." Percy said. "With extra blue cement."

Annabeth laughed and Percy blew out the candle.

"C'mon." Clarisse hissed. "C'mon! Kiss already!"

"Shh!" We all hissed fighting back laughter.

They shared the misshapen cupcake by splitting it in two.

"You saved the world," Annabeth said as they watched the ocean together.

"We saved the world." Percy corrected her.

"And Rachel is the new Oracle, which means she won't be dating anybody."

"You don't sound disappointed," Percy pointed out.

Annabeth shrugged. "Oh, I don't care."

"Uh-huh."

She raised her eyebrows. "You got something to say to me, Seaweed Brain."

"You'd probably kick my butt."

"You know I'll kick your butt."

Percy hesitated. When I was at the River Styx, turning invulnerable..." I looked at Connor and mouthed what? "Nico said I had to concentrate on one thing that kept me anchored to the world that made me want to stay mortal."

Annabeth's eyes were fixed on the horizon. "Yeah?"

"Then up on Olympus," Percy continued. "When they wanted to make me a god and stuff, I kept thinking—"

"Oh, you so want to."

"Well, maybe a little. But I didn't, because I thought- I didn't want things to stay the same for eternity, because things could always get better. And I was thinking..." Everyone behind the bushes was trying so hard not to laugh out loud. I had my hand over my mouth and Connor next to me was silently laughing. Clarisse was smiling evilly and was still looking at them.

"Anyone in particular?" Annabeth asked and I noticed she was trying really hard not to smile.

"You're laughing at me," Percy complained.

"I am not!"

"You are so not making this easy."

Then she laughed for real and put her hands around Percy's neck. The group around us got jumpy and some hisses at them to be quiet. "I am never, ever going to make things easy for you, Seaweed brain. Get years to it."

She kissed him on the lips. I had one of those strange feelings to go, awe, like in movies.

"Well it's about time!" Clarisse growled.

Everyone stood up and the pavilion filled with light. We hoisted the two of them up onto our shoulders.

"Oh, come on!" Percy whined. "Is there no privacy?"

"The lovebirds need to cool off!" Clarisse announced with glee.

"The canoe lake!" Connor shouted.

We all cheered and marched down the hill to the lake. I noticed that they were carried just close enough so they could hold hands. Everyone was laughing, but mostly Annabeth and Percy. Both their faces were completely red all the way down to their necks.

We dumped them into the lake and waited for them to come up. We sat on the docks and waited, thinking that maybe the lake wasn't a great idea. Percy would take forever down there. He is the son of Poseidon after all.

Clarisse punched Connor in the arm. "You should have said something better then the lake. They'll stay down there for ages."

"You said they needed to cool off," Connor said. "What did you expect me to say? They should cool off by dumping then off of Zeus's fist?"

"That's not so bad an idea." She said thoughtfully and then walked of the dock levying a whole bunch of us sitting there.

"So," Connor said. "Head counselor of Apollo, eh?"

"Oh great. Word travels fast here."

"Pretty much. But hey, at camp meetings, there will only be one person between us, so I can still bug you."

"Where did I get the honor of being annoyed by Connor Stoll?"

He laughed. "Only a few people have this honor, you should be proud of yourself." It was my turn to laugh.

"You are probably the weirdest person I have ever met."

"That's my goal in life!" We continued to laugh and we did until Percy and Annabeth finally emerged from the water. I could say they were perfectly fine with us dumping them on the lake, but that would be a total lie. They threatened for us to leave before they hunted us down and killed us.

And that was pretty much the start of the best two weeks of my life.


	10. Everything Changes

**A/N Last chapter! The next story is called, The Summer to Remember. I am holding off The Lost Hero events just for another year so Lindy can have a full summer before the next war.**

So apparently, the next two weeks were really extra to the normal camp session. So this is basically how it went.

I led the Apollo cabin around to lessons, but lessons weren't lessons they were really slack off times and fooling around. Basically, we were celebrating the victory of the war. Many new Apollo campers arrived and I figured out why. Percy, instead of taking the gift of immortality, made the gods promise to recognize all their kids by their thirteenth birthday. All minor gods were also given a thrown on Olympus and a cabin at Camp Half Blood. Cabin seven had more campers then it started off with before the war, maybe even double.

New cabins were starting to be built. Nico had a few skeletons working on his cabin, and the others were worked on daily by the ones who will be living there, and others who wanted to help.

I became good friends with a lot of people at camp, and most of them forgot about the whole me being on the other side thing. Connor and I became good friends, and so did me and Katie, who is yes, now dating Travis Stoll.

I teased Annabeth a lot about saying how the first time I met her, I was saying that her and Percy were a good couple and teasing her about it. Now, she just blushed and nodded. She and Percy were very close through the two weeks, and I became close to them.

Rachel stayed the rest of the session too, and was very funny when joking around about the Oracle thing, though it was a serious matter. That made us laugh more when she said it like that.

But the closer it got to the end, the more I remembered my mom. She was still worried sick about me. I had decided to wait until the end to go back to San Francisco where she would be staying right now at our original home. I couldn't help but feel the guilt inside me of not contacting her, but what would I say to her? Before he left, Apollo explained to me that mom had no idea who he really was, and some mortals would go mad if they figured out the truth. I should tell my mom I was kidnapped, or make up a story like that, but was taken in by a summer camp when I was found. Chiron told me I will be coming back next summer to train more. That was when I decided I wasn't going to be a year rounder and I was going to live with my mom during the school year.

The last night of session at the campfire, a camp bead was added to everyone's necklace. My first bead was of the Empire State Building, and of all the names of the kids that died were etched into the bead also. The Hephaestus campers picked out the design. There were too many names, I wondered how yet fit them all. Later when I was looking at he bead, I even found Luke and Ethan's names. Selena was there too. I found so many people I recognized from the few days I knew them.

So, did you ever wonder what Connor did with my armor? Well, he asked the Hephaestus kids to help him make it into a sort of puppet that we found in the arena as Connor made it do crazy silly things. It was impossible to fight, because you were laughing too much. Eventually, Clarisse chopped it down to bits, and I thanked her in the end, but she didn't really know why. I just laughed and walked away saying, "Nothing."

So the last morning, I gathered my stuff and left my deputy head counselor, Riley, in charge. I said my goodbyes and then headed off to the Big House where Chiron told me to go when I was ready.

"Hey," Connor said walking next to me. "You leaving so soon?"

"Yep," I said. "I have to get back to my mom. She probably thinks I'm dead. You're a year rounder I presume."

"Uh-huh."

"That's cool. Well do me a favor." I leaned in close. "Don't kill yourself while I'm gone, or your brother for that matter...well you know, just don't blow anything up."

"Who are you my mother?"

"Yes. Now go clean your cabin!"

"No."

We began to laugh, and we did until we reached the Big House.

"See you around Stoll."

"Bye Pop Star." I hugged him goodbye despite the use of the nickname he gave me that I hate. I went up the front porch steps into the Big House. As I did I went over all my goodbyes making sure I said them to all of my friends. I did.

I stepped inside and Chiron was already waiting for me. He was in his wheel chair form because of his injuries. He was told that he should stay like that for a while. He had a newspaper in his hands, and I had a small glimpse of an article that read: Super Star's Daughter Still Missing. I swallowed hard.

"Ah, Lindy." He said putting down his newspaper. "I have arranged transportation home for you. San Francisco correct?" I nodded. "Is air fare okay?"

"If I can get home safely before my mom goes totally insane, I'm good."

"Well, there are no promises." Chiron smiled, and I hoped he was joking. "Argus will drive you to the airport. Are you all packed?" I held up my knife, sword and small duffle bag with my few clothes.

"Yep, with all I got." I said. "Um, what will they say about my sword and knife?" he hesitated looking oddly at my two weapons.

"Nothing, but don't draw attention to yourself. Walk in and out casually. Some mortals can see through the Mist, so be careful. Put your knife in your bag, and keep your sword close."

"Okay." I sighed heavily then leaned over to him and gave him a hug. He was surprised at first, but then gave in. "Thank you for taking me in." I whispered.

"Anytime child." he said. He patted my hand and then I left with Argus in one of the camp cars.

First I looked back at the top of the hill and patted Peleus on the head. I waved to Annabeth and Percy who were by the volleyball quart and then I started off down the hill with Argus.

I sat in the front seat next to Argus. We didn't talk, but Argus never does. I just stared out my window. I'm going home.

At the airport I said goodbye to Argus and thanked him. He just nodded his head, and tipped his hat at me. He drove the car away and I watched it until I couldn't see the car anymore. I took a deep breath, and turned to the airport, sword in one hand and ticket in the other.

Casually, I walked inside.

Luckily I got on the plane with no trouble, with my bag still with me and my sword also. Just in case, I tucked my sword behind the seat I was in. I looked out the window until someone sat down next to me.

I looked over to see a boy with brown hair and blue eyes sit down next to me. He was wearing a sweatshirt and a purple t-shirt poked out of it. He caught me looking at him and looked at me. Drew would definitely be jealous of me because this boy was cute. She was always bragging about getting to sit next to random boys on all her trips on planes, trains and bus rides.

"Hi." He said shyly then paused. "Do I know you?" Obvious question for a boy to try and hit on girls. I sighed heavily.

"No," I said blushing. "No you don't."

"Um, okay." He said. "I'm Erik." My head began to throb, and that never meant anything good. I decided to change my name for reasons that were only created by instincts.

"I'm Jenna." I said.

"Nice to meet you." he said and shook his head. "I'm really serious, I think I know you."

I sighed again and shuffled my feet making my sword fall out of place and clatter on the ground. Erik looked at me wide eyed, but no one else seemed to notice.

"Is that-?"

"No." I said sternly looking him straight in the eyes. For a moment his eyes went misty and had a blank gaze.

"When do you think we'll take off?" he asked still in a daze. While he was looking up the aisle, I pulled my sword up to where it was before and out of sight.

"Uh, I don't know." I said quickly. "A few minutes maybe."

And that is when my nervousness began. My palms were sweating, I gripped the arms of my chair tightly, and I swear I was hyperventilating.

I really hoped Zeus was in a good mood and so did my friend over here, Erik. He was doing the same thing as me, which kind of freaked me out even more. I was beginning to sweat and debated on taking off my sweatshirt, but I was wearing my camp half blood tee and I really didn't want to bring attention to myself. Instead I just rolled up the sleeves.

I didn't really relax until we touched down in San Francisco. I noticed that Chiron happened to find me a plane that went straight to San Francisco. Erik and I both let out a deep sigh as we touched down. Only later did I recognize him to look like Connor and Travis, and all the other Hermes kids for that matter. But this guy's nose was bigger.

I waited for him to get off first being that he recognized my sword to be a sword. After he was gone, I stood up and grabbed my sword and started out.

Apparently he had forgotten something so he had turned around and gone back, and he saw me with my sword. His eyes were wide again. "It is a-" He paused. "Who are you?" I didn't even hesitate. I bolted away from him and ran out of the airport. I knew my way around this place good enough now that I could navigate through it easily. I probably lost him a few sections back, if he was even following me.

Sighing greatly, I called a taxi and told them the address. "Trying to spot a celebrity, girlie?" The taxi man asked.

"Sort of." I said smiling.

When he pulled up to the large gates he said, "Good luck getting in there, girlie. Ms. Scarlett is a little picky on visitors these days." then he got a good look at me. "You aren't that missing girl are you?"

I shrugged. "Maybe, I don't know." I picked up a little more sarcasm then I thought from Connor. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

"You are!" He exclaimed. "Look if I can meet your mom-"

"I'll just be paying you now." I handed him the money, and got out of the car. "Thank you so much."

"Yeah, yeah." he grumbled then pulled away. I took one more breath then pressed the button.

"Hello?" Laura's voice sounded. "How may I help you?"

"Um, I have a little delivery for Ms. Scarlett." I looked up into the camera, tilting my sunglasses down.

"I'm sorry Ms. Scarlett is not-" Laura pauses. "Oh my god Lindy!" Then her voice became muffled. "No I'm not lying George!" He voice became normal again. "C'mon in Lindy."

"Do me a favor." I said. "Don't tell mom yet."

"Where have you been?" Laura demanded. Our maid was very persistent.

The gates opened. I took in the smell of freshly cut grass and then bolted for the front door. I walked straight in dropping my sword in the umbrella basket and my bag down next to it.

"I'm home." I muttered. And I never thought I would be so happy to be here. I wanted to say that out loud, but it didn't seem necessary.

From out of the living room Laura and George emerged and ran to give me a hug. To be honest, it wasn't like I was in love with them before, I actually didn't really like them, but I embraced their warm arms anyway.

"Laura." I heard someone say. "Who was at the gates?" George and Laura let go of me.

"Go upstairs." Laura said quietly she had tears in her eyes. She clasped her hands together and smiled.

Slowly, and silently, I walked up the stairs while my mother call from her room for Laura.

Finally my mom stood up and I heard footsteps on the other side of her door. I knocked just because.

"Laura, who was-" My mother stopped mid sentence when she opened the door. She looked at me for a split second. I was definitely a sight. Supposedly I have been gone for two months, and I looked great. My hair was combed and let down and it flowed down my back. I was wearing my t-shirt and a brand new sweat shirt. My jeans were washed and my sneakers were new from the camp store. My camp necklace with the bead on it was the only thing that stood out but my mom looked right past that.

She instantly began to tear up. "Lindy." She whispered.

"Mom." I began to cry in her arms. We both crumbled to the floor and she held me tightly. "Mom I am so sorry."

"Shh." she said. And ran her fingers through my hair. "No, I'm sorry okay?" And I told her my lie. I had to. I told her how I was "kidnapped" from the campground and how I escaped and was found by a summer camp. I looked her straight in the eyes as I told her this as Apollo had instructed. "Put all of your emption into it." he had said. I could hear my father saying. In some small way, I knew my father had just taught me how to manipulate the Mist, and I just used it on my mom.

And so, the paparazzi found out I was home, and they were on our door step in an hour. My mother and I didn't leave her room, where we just talked. I told her everything about camp. Well everything I could. I told her about my friends and our great times we had. I had to make a few up to fill up a month's worth of activities. I also said we had tried to contact my mom, but we couldn't. My mom didn't care though, as long as I was home, she was fine.

"You are never leaving my sight again." she said when I was finished. She pulled me in for one last hug, and then together we went out to the paparazzi to tell them off. I debated on bring my sword out there, but decided otherwise.

And I never regretted one thing that happened that summer. 

**A/N And that is the end! :) Look for Lindy's next story, A Summer to Remember! THANKS!**


End file.
